Echando leña al fuego
by meimei11
Summary: Una chica proveniente de Alemania llega a Seika y conoce a Usui, junto a su novia: Misaki. ¿Qué pasará entre estos tres? ¿Qué hace una chica rica en esa escuela? ¿A qué viene?
1. Chapter 1: ¡La chica alemana!

En el consejo estudiantil se encontraba Ayuzawa Misaki, revisando papeles para la transferencia de un nuevo alumno o alumna. Al parecer era de origen Alemán y venía de una familia prestigiosa, lo cual hizo que ella se preguntara a sí misma: _¿Por qué entró aquí?_

-Ayuzawaaaa~ –Dijo una voz un tanto bromista, entrando por la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres, Usui? –Respondió la chica con un tono de voz molesto. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero a ella le gustaba su presencia.

-Nada más quería ver a mi novia trabajando. –Contestó.

-Oh sí, claro. –Bromeó sarcásticamente. –Ya, ¿qué quieres?

-Lo que te dije. No te preocupes, no haré ruido. Sólo me quedaré, viéndote, acosándote con la mirada… No habrá nada de malo en eso. –Dijo sonriendo, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Y al cabo de un segundo, Takumi estaba fuera de la habitación, con un chichón en la cabeza. Se rascó la nuca y sonrió, pensando en lo linda e interesante que era ella: Su novia.

Volteó la mirada al ver estudiantes hechos bola en el corredor, al parecer alabando a alguien. _¿Pero qué…?_ Se preguntó él. Finalmente, los chicos y chicas se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a una chica: Cabello entre café y rubio, ojos azules, estatura más alta que la misma Misaki y pecas en la cara, las cuales le daban apariencia de una niña rica.

Aquella volteó a ver a Takumi y ella se sonrojó, bajó la vista y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente a él y cuando estaba enfrente de él, le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo, con una voz aguda y tímida.

-No te interesa. –Contestó fríamente, dejándola en shock. Y así, se fue.

Antes de partir, salió Misaki del consejo estudiantil. -¡Oh, hola! –Dijo. –Tú debes ser la nueva chica que fue transferida, ¿no? Un gusto.

-No, no. –Contestó tímidamente. –El placer es mío. Mi nombre es Emily Kauffman y tengo 17 años. Un gusto… Uhm…

-Misaki Ayuzawa. –Dijo, sonriéndole. –Ven conmigo, te daré un recorrido por la escuela. –Le sugirió, dándole una mirada matadora a Usui. –Y si vienes con nosotras dos, te castigaré.

-Oh… Me castigarás. –Comentó, con flores moe a su alrededor. –Será un placer.

-¡N-no me refería a eso! Bueno, nos vamos. –Concluyó molesta, tomando a Emily del brazo.

88888888888888888888888

-Y finalmente, este es el auditorio, aquí se celebran todo tipo de eventos: Bailes, graduaciones, fiestas…

-Oh, qué escuela tan más interesante. Seguro que tendré la mejor estadía aquí. –Le comentó, haciendo que Misaki se sonrojara y le sonriera.

-Tenlo por seguro, pero, cuidado con los chicos: Nada más ven una chica linda y se lanzan sobre ella.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. –Dijo pensativa. –Tú eres muy linda, y no se han lanzado sobre ti. –Misaki se sonrojó aún más.

-Ah… Pues… ¡Porque no! –Contestó nerviosa. –En fin, que pases muy buena estadía en la escuela, yo necesito regresar al consejo. Cualquier duda, consúltame a mi o al director, ¿sí?

Ella asintió, mientras que Ayuzawa se alejaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

88888888888888888888888

-Kaichoooou~ ¿Nos vamos ya? –Preguntó alegremente el rubio.

-Sí. –Contestó fríamente. –Oye, por cierto… -Hizo una pausa. -¿Qué opinas de la nueva alumna?

-Pues al principio parecía una niña ricachona, creída e hija de papi. Pero al ver cómo te trataba, con modales pues… Sigo pensando lo mismo, aunque bueno… No se sabe. –Misaki sólo respondió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron al Maid Latte, entraron por la puerta del callejón y Misaki se fue a cambiar, mientras que Usui se fue a sentar en su mesa habitual.

Después de un rato, salió ella, a tomar la orden de Usui.

-¿Qué desea, amo? –Preguntó, con una sonrisa forzada.

-Misaki… me tomas la orden todos los días. Y siempre es la misma. –Bromeó. –Pero esta vez quiero un Omelette Moe-moe. ¡Ah! Y que diga tu nombre. –Dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

-Sí, amo. –Respondió cortante, sonrojada y con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor. Fue a la cocina a dar la orden.

888888888888888888888

***Al día siguiente***

-Disculpe… Ayuzawa-San. –Se escuchaba la tímida voz de Emily en todo el consejo estudiantil, por más baja que se oyera. -¿Dónde está el comedor aquí en la escuela?

Misaki la miró, sorprendida. –Eh… Aquí no hay eso. La escuela es muy grande y puedes comer donde quieras. –Respondió.

-Oh, lo siento mucho. Es que en los colegios de Alemania solían haber comedores y meseros que traían y llevaban comida. Bueno. Gracias. –Y se fue.

Emily salió de ahí y se encontró con Takumi, esperando pacientemente por su novia, para ir a comer a la terraza. Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Este… -Trató de iniciar una conversación, pero fue interrumpida.

-No. –Respondió él, pensando que se trataría de una confesión. Acto seguido, salió Misaki y los miró a los dos.

-Idiota, ¿qué hiciste? –Le preguntó, suspirando.

-Nada. –Y dicho eso, la agarró del brazo y la llevó a la terraza, no sin antes siendo interrumpidos por Emily.

-Disculpen la pregunta, pero… ¿Son novios?

Y antes de que Misaki dijera algo, Usui intervino. –Sí. –Y se la llevó de ahí, dejando a la castaña confusa.

-Oh… Novios… Qué lástima… -Dijo, ocultando sus ojos en sus largos mechones de cabello.

88888888888888888888

Ambos venían, tomados de la mano, del Maid Latte. Era fin de semana y Misaki por fin descansaría. Las calles estaban vacías, en toda la expresión de la palabra. Los propietarios y empleados de las tiendas, cerraban sus comercios. De vez en cuando, se oía el sonido de un carro pasando por la calle.

Ya hacía dos meses que la pareja vivía en un solo apartamento. Y no, no en uno simple: En el Penthouse, porque según Usui, su novia se merecía lo mejor y mucho más.

Llegaron al hogar, se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron sus pertenencias en la mesa. Ayuzawa se estampó contra el sillón para descansar. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de comer. Hoy el trabajo había sido el triple: Unos chicos se pelearon en Seika, haciendo la tercera guerra mundial, Erika y Subaru habían faltado al trabajo así que Misaki trabajó como dos. Horrible. Lo único que ella quería era dormir, y si era posible, hibernar como un oso en invierno.

-¿Quieres cenar? –Preguntó su amado. –No. –Respondió ella, apenas articulando sus labios.

-¿Le apetece un masaje? –Preguntó, esta vez con cierto tono en su voz. –No. –Volvió a responder.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? –Preguntó, esta vez con curiosidad. –No. –Volvió a responder Misaki, casi dormida.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó de nuevo. –No. –Respondió ella. Él soltó una risita y la cargó hasta su cama, para que durmiera cómodamente.

-Buenas noches, amor. –Le dijo.

-No. –Respondió ella, ya dormida. Él no pudo evitar reírse.

88888888888888888888

Se despertó como si la noche anterior hubiese bebido hasta caer, o sea, como con resaca. Miró el despertador: Eran las 9:00 A.M. ¡Llegaría tarde a la escuela por dos horas! Se levantó de su cama de un salto, fue a darse un baño y no encontró su uniforme por ningún lado.

-¡USUI! –Gritó ella desde la habitación, esperando una respuesta. En unos segundos, entró él a la habitación, en pijamas.

-Misaki… -Dijo él viendo a su novia únicamente envuelta en una toalla. -¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de ella, por cada movimiento que hacía.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI UNIFORME?! –Dijo ella molesta. -¿Para qué lo quieres? –Preguntó confuso, con la vista en Misaki.

-¡Para ir a la escuela, estúpido! ¿Para qué otra cosa lo querría?

-Misaki… Hoy es sábado. –Y dicho eso, ella cerró la puerta del closet lentamente, se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-… ¿Qué?

-Hoy es sábado, no se va a la escuela, idiota. –Le recordó, bromeando. Ella lo sacó de una patada de la habitación y cerró la puerta. -¡Y NO LA TRATES DE ABRIR! –Obviamente, su tono de voz mostraba vergüenza.

8888888888888888888

-¡Hija! –Se oía una voz masculina en el teléfono. -¿Cómo te va allá en Japón?

-Muy bien, papá. –Contestó una voz femenina. –Entré a una escuela que, a primera vista, parecía de pobres. Y lo es. ¡Pero tiene una presidenta muy amable y bonita! Además… -Hizo una pausa.

-¿Sí?

-Conocí a un chico súper lindo, ¡No te imaginas! Pero… Tiene novia y… él no me hace caso.

-¡Oh! Pues quita a esa chica del camino con tu poder. Tú eres más rica que ella, y más bonita, supondré. ¡Nadie te gana en eso!

-Sí… Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Su novia es la presidenta.

8888888888888888888888888

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Mañana actualizo sin falta, lo prometo. :D (Aunque sea Lunes y tenga que ir a la escuela t-t)**

**Si fuesen tan amables de dejar Review, para ver si les gustó. Y no, esta no es la continuación de Enchanted (la cual si haré, pero en un futuro no muy lejano) **

**Un saludo. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Hija de papi

***Domingo por la mañana***

Nuestro rubio favorito se encontraba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno para su bella media-naranja cuando, de pronto, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Misaki, mostrándose soñolienta.

-Buenos días –Sonrió, acercándose hacia ella. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí… -Respondió, bostezando. -¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Tú. –Le dijo, pícaramente, haciendo que esta se sonrojara. -¡No digas tonterías, idiota! –Contestó molesta, sonrojada y avergonzada. - ¡Ya enserio! ¿Qué hiciste de comer?

-Pues hice huevos revueltos con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Dicho esto, se sentaron a desayunar para luego ir a dar un paseo al parque.

Se encaminaron hacia ahí y se encontraron con una gran sorpresa.

-¿E…Emily? –Preguntó Misaki, algo sorprendida.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? Oh, hola presidenta. Me sorprende verla aquí. Y… -Se sonrojó un poco y agachó la cabeza al ver a Takumi. –Hola…

-Hola –Correspondió él fríamente.

-De hecho, la que está sorprendida soy yo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uh… Pues quería conocer un poco más de Japón. Hice una larga caminata y vine a descansar en este parque.

-Emily. –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

La voz era un hombre alto, en traje, con lentes oscuros y cabello rojizo, dispuesto a atacar. –Eh… Pues… Ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y… él… pues…

-¿Tu novio? –Preguntó el hombre, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y Usui pusiera cara estupefacta.

-¡N-no! ¡Él es un chico que conocí en la escuela! ¡N-no c-confundas, tonto Brief! –Le aclaró, nerviosa y sonrojada. –Además… Él tiene novia y es ella. –Dijo señalando a Misaki.

-Oh. Ya veo. –Respondió, causando un silencio incomodo que fue destruido por el rubio.

-Bueno, **mi novia** y yo veníamos a dar una caminata por el parque, pero viendo que las cosas se pusieron algo tensas nos vamos. Mucha suerte. –Concluyó, jalando a Misaki del brazo.

888888888888888888888

***Lunes en la escuela***

Emily se encontraba en la terraza, respirando el fresco aire de primavera, con los ojos cerrados. De vez en cuando, pensaba en la situación del día anterior. ¿Cómo osaba su guardaespaldas, Brief, a confundir a Takumi con su pareja? Claro, a ella le gustaría, pero viendo la buena relación que tienen aquellos dos, le daría pena destruirla. Además, le caía muy bien la presidenta y sería horrible destrozarle el corazón.

Su celular sonó y vio el cartel de mensaje de voz, lo abrió y para su sorpresa, era de su padre.

_Hija, he estado meditando desde esa vez que estuvimos hablando por teléfono. Te iba a llamar pero los inútiles empleados hicieron no sé qué con los teléfonos y no pude._

_En fin, yo siempre te he dado lo que necesitas, si veo que estás triste, te consuelo y consolaba. Y no te preocupes, sé quién es el chico del cual hablabas. Su nombre era Takumi Usui, ¿no? Y su novia Ayuzawa Misaki. ¡No te preocupes! Quitaré a esa pobretona del camino. También me he enterado de que su familia es de muy bajos recursos, su madre trabaja en un hospital y su hermana, con mucho esfuerzo, logra ir a la escuela._

_Y bueno, en unos días, ella estará destruida, en las calles, pidiendo limosna. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tendrás al chico! _

_Te quiero hija. _

*beep*

-¡No! –Gritó preocupada. Ella no quería arruinar la vida de Misaki. Haría todo lo posible para detener a su padre, incluso si le costaba ya no poder ver a ese lindo chico. Bajó de la terraza a toda velocidad por las escaleras y se dirigió dentro, buscando a Takumi.

-¡Takumi! –Le gritó, llamando su atención. -¡No me ignores, por favor! ¡Es algo muy importante!

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Preguntó él, fríamente pero a la vez sorprendido.

-¡N-no importa! ¡Protege a la presidenta, cuídala y no la dejes ir sola a ninguna parte, por favor! –Dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Pero si siempre hago eso.

-¡S-sí! P-pero… -Hizo una pausa. Si decía que su padre iba a arruinar la vida de Misaki para que Emily se quedase con Usui, se estaría confesando, entonces el rubio se enojaría con ella y…

-¿Pero qué?

-Mi padre… La quiere destruir. ¡Quiere quitar a su madre del trabajo y a su hermana de la escuela!

Él abrió los ojos en shock, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de decir la castaña.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo enojado. -¿Qué le dijiste? Tiene que haber una razón por la que quiera acabar con ella.

-Y-yo… -Tragó saliva. –Le dije a mi padre que conocí a un chico muy lindo aquí en Seika. Y sí. –Volvió a tragar. -¡M-me gustas!

Justo en ese preciso momento, Misaki iba pasando por el pasillo, con los ojos abiertos como platos y con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿E-Emily?

-¡P-p-p-presidenta! ¿Escuchaste t-todo eso? –Tartamudeó.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo entre lágrimas. -¿Por qué me quieres destruir?

-¡N-no! ¡Y-yo no quiero hacer eso! ¡Usted me cae muy bien! Es que le decía a Takumi que…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Te le declaraste, diciéndole que querías arruinarme! Y tú… -Señaló al rubio. -¡No le dijiste nada! Pero claro. ¡Cómo ella es multi-billonaria! –Y dicho eso, salió corriendo del lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hubo un silencio. -¿Ves lo qué has hecho, hija de papi? –Le recalcó Takumi, molesto.

-¡ENTIENDEME! –Le gritó. -¡DEJAME CONTINUAR! Mi padre siempre me ha dado lo que sea para que yo fuese feliz, ya que él no estaba casi nunca en casa. ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto! ¡Por favor, cuídala! No sé en qué momento podría mandar mi padre a guardaespaldas o alguien que le hiciera daño. ¡Corre! –Concluyó.

88888888888888888888

Misaki estaba recostada en el sillón de la casa de su madre, llorando, con dolor en el pecho. Minako estaba acariciando su cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Misaki… En serio, estoy muy triste por ti. –Mencionó, desvaneciendo su sonrisa. –Pero… ¿Les diste tiempo para que lo explicaran todo?

Ella lo negó con la cabeza.

-Ya está. Les hubieras dado tiempo, te lo hubiesen explicado todo. –Le sonrió cálidamente. –Anda, ve y habla con Takumi, ¿sí?

Misaki se levantó y asintió. Salió por la puerta, medio decidida y medio dudosa. No sabía que decirle. "Usui te amo, estemos juntos, perdóname" No. No era una opción.

Pasaron los minutos pensando en 5, 20 y hasta 30 opciones en que decirle, y, sin darse cuenta, estaba enfrente del edificio, donde claramente se podía ver el penthouse, hasta arriba.

Entró en la construcción, se dirigió a la recepcionista y le dijo que le diera las llaves del apartamento. Ella obedeció y se las dio.

Subió por el elevador hasta el último piso, dudosa de si hacerlo o no. Se abrieron las puertas, dejando ver la entrada al maravilloso penthouse. Abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Emily y Takumi, hablando.

-¡Misaki! –Exclamó el ojiverde. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo, dándole un abrazo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, con un dolor constante en el pecho. La pregunta más indicada sería, ¿qué hace Emily aquí? Después de que intentara destruir la vida de Misaki.

-Verá, presidenta… -Tragó saliva y se puso nerviosa. –Mi padre quiere arruinar tu vida, pero, créame, ¡Yo no! Me cae muy bien y…

-Da igual. –Suspiró. –No puede arruinar mi vida más de lo que ya está.

_*beep beep*_

-Perdonen. –Les dijo, tomando su celular. -¿Suzuna? ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo un silencio, esperando a que la ojimiel terminara de hablar, hasta que…

-¿¡QUÉ?! –Gritó, desesperada, con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡PERO SI NO HACE 20 MINUTOS QUE ME FUI DE AHÍ! ¡V-VOY ENSEGUIDA!

-¡Ayuzawa! ¿Qué… qué pasa? –Preguntó Usui, preocupado.

-Intentaron asesinar a mi madre… Lo siento, me tengo que ir. –Y partió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a Emily y Takumi solos.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y b-bien qué? –Preguntó la alemán, nerviosa.

-¿Ya estás contenta que tu papi intentara asesinar a su madre?

-¡N-no es mi intención! Mi padre es un loco y…

-Nada. Me das un asco terrible. –Le dijo fríamente a la Kauffman y salió corriendo para alcanzar a su novia.

-Nadie me cree. –Murmuró a sí misma. –Bueno… Haré que me crean. Aunque eso implique… -Una sonrisa se hizo en su rostro. –Lo siento… Ayuzawa. Pero él es el chico que he estado buscando. Con el cual soñé.

888888888888888888888888888888

**Okey, seguro estarán, ¿¡PERO QUÉ?! Pues sí, Emily es tipo Yandere y Tsundere. Ohhh sí, pero no se preocupen. Emily no será mala! :D**

**_Aún…_**

**Review? :D**

**Un saludo!**


	3. Chapter 3: Emily, la misteriosa

Tercer capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza, es que en la escuela ya empezaremos la semana de exámenes y estoy aturdida con eso. En fin, espero que disfruten! Por cierto, el guardaespaldas de Emily, Brief, es el de panty & stockings xD (el de pelo naranja, el chico geek :P)

88888888888888888

Emily se encontraba en su habitación, peinando su largo y castaño cabello. Preocupada por lo que le había dicho su padre, mandó a su guardaespaldas a que cuidara a Misaki, aunque le costara el odio de Takumi.

Quizá no me guste Takumi. –Pensó. –_Tal vez me guste Misaki…_

Soltó una risita y se dijo, no, no es posible. En ese momento, tocaron la puerta del cuarto. –Pase.-

-Madame Emily. La señorita Misaki se encuentra ahora mismo en el hospital, cuidando de su madre, junto a su hermana y el rubio. Al parecer, su padre mandó a dos personas para que trataran de asesinarla. Si sigue dejando que esto pase, matarán a su hermana y luego a la pelinegra. –Le comentó.

-Gracias. Por cierto Brief, ¿tienes el teléfono de Takumi?

-Sí, madame. ¿Necesita que lo llame?

-Por favor. Necesito hablar con él en privado.

8888888888888888888

-Señorita Ayuzawa Misaki, Ayuzawa Suzuna. ¿Me permiten un momento? –Les preguntó el doctor que cuidaba de Minako.

-Sí. –Contestó Misaki. –Takumi, quédate aquí por favor, en caso de que pase algo. –El rubio asintió.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, preparadas psicológicamente para lo que les diría, pero no esperaban eso.

-Verán. Como ustedes saben, su madre fue apuñalada 5 veces en el pecho por un hombre. –Asintieron. –Si no fuese porque la hubiesen traidor al hospital, no estuviera con nosotros. –Hizo una larga pausa.-

-Sin embargo. –Continuó.- Hay menos del 10% que despierte. Si ella no llegase a despertarse en seis meses, la tendríamos que desconectar. Lo sentimos mucho. –Concluyó. –De parte de todo el hospital.

Misaki abrió los ojos en shock y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes miel. –Sí. Lo entendemos.

Volvió a la habitación y se sentó enseguida de su madre.

-¿Ayuzawa? –Preguntó un preocupado Takumi. -¿Pasó algo?

-Por favor mamá… Despierta. –Le murmuró. –La desconectarán si no despierta. –Takumi abrió los ojos en shock y se puso al lado de Misaki, abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, ella lo hará.

888888888888888888888888888

-Jefe, el vuelo a Japón será en 40 minutos, por favor, prepárese. –Decía el ama de llaves, Celine. Su pelo rojo resaltaba con el fuego de la fogata y sus ojos azules se perdían en el vació

El hombre estaba sentado en el sillón, al lado de la fogata leyendo un libro científico, lo cerró y miró a la mujer; le sonrió y asintió. Se levantó a hacerse un té, antes de marcharse.

-Celine. ¿Me traerías el teléfono, por favor? Necesito hacer una llamada. –Ordenó.

-Sí, señor.

Al cabo de un segundo, la mujer tenía el teléfono en brazos, entregándoselo a su amo y señor. Le dio las gracias y tomó el aparato. Realizó una llamada.

-_¿Hola, quién habla? _–Se escuchaba por la otra línea.

-¡Ah! Hola Steve. Necesito que hagas algo muy importante, como premio te daré una gran suma de dinero.

-_¿Señor Kauffman? ¿Qué se le ofrece?_

-Verás, ¿Estás aún en Tokio? Pues verás, necesito que extermines a una pelinegra ojos ámbar llamada Misaki. Va en la misma escuela que mi hija. Me harías un gran favor, hombre.

-_¿Cuánto me pagará?_

Hubo un silencio en la línea. -¿Kauffman? –Sí, verás. Cien millones de euros. –

888888888888888888888888

-¡Misaki! Nos enteramos de lo que le pasó a tu madre. En serio, lo sentimos mucho. –Se lamentaba Sakura, la mejor amiga de la presidenta.

-No pasa nada. –Fingió una sonrisa. –Ella está bien. –Mintió.

-Nos alegramos mucho. No podemos ir a visitarla por el hecho de que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y eso… -Le comentó Shizuko.

-¿Eh? Ah, no importa. –Sonrió.

-¡Juro que encontraremos al estúpido que le hizo eso a Minako-San! –Prometió Hinata. –Ella es una buena persona y no veo el por qué hacerle eso.

Misaki sonrió y siguió haciendo el papeleo del consejo, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba sola. O al menos eso creía.

-Ayuzawa. –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, lo que le causó escalofríos.

-¡Usui! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te aparezcas así?

-Lo siento, es que quiero animar a mi novia un poco. Toda la semana te las has llevado deprimida y trabajas el doble. ¿Por qué no descansas?

-No. Tengo que ganar dinero en el Maid Latte para pagar el hospital de mi madre. Fue un grave error llevarla a un hospital de ricos.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo pagaré.

-No, no quiero meterte en esto y…

-Calladita. Yo lo pago.

Y ambos se dirigieron a casa, hoy no había trabajo puesto que había una inspección en el edificio donde se encontraba el café.

Llegaron, abrieron la puerta del pent-house y se encontraron con Emily. Con la alemana. La que intentó matar a la madre de Misaki.

-Fuera. De. Aquí. –Le ordenó Takumi a la castaña. Esta no le obedeció. -¿Qué no entiendes? Que te vayas.

-No. Mi guardaespaldas te intentó llamar diez veces y no respondiste. ¿Acaso no entiendes que debes responderme? ¿Y qué tal si te llamo porque están asesinando a tu novia y ni te percatas? –Le comentó, furiosa.

-Estuve todo el día al lado de Misaki para asegurarme de que no le hicieran daño. Ahora, puedes irte yendo.

-No. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos urgentemente. Es acerca de tu madre y mi padre, prez.

La pelinegra tenía un intenso dolor de cabeza debido al estrés y hablar de cosas como el intento de asesinato de Minako le hacía aumentar. Pero tenía que aclarar las cosas, así que aceptó.

-Verán, mi padre intentó matar a tu madre, y quiere asesinar a tu hermana… ¿Susana? No sé. El caso es que quiere destruirte, para que yo pueda quedarme con… -Hizo una pausa, vio a Takumi y se sonrojó. –Con él.

-Suficiente. –Jaló a Emily del brazo y la sacó de su apartamento. Por desgracia, Brief estaba ahí, impidiendo el paso.

-¿Le puedes ordenar a tu guardaespaldas del alma que te saque de aquí? Gracias –Le dijo Takumi, furioso.

Asintieron y se fueron.

888888888888888888888888

-¿¡STEVE?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Gritó espantada la alemana.

-Oh pues, hace tiempo que estoy aquí en Japón, visitando sus maravillas y comprando mangas… Y animes. Estos asiáticos son lo mejor, me tratan como si fuera un señor de la alta sociedad. –Bromeó con una risa descarada. Steve era un tipo alto, albino y ojos café, amado y deseado por muchas mujeres, tanto pobres como ricas.

Emily sonrió. Steve era uno de sus amigos de la infancia, aquél que la defendía cuando se burlaban de ella, que ponía su vida detrás de la de ella. Pero no, él no era el hombre del que se había enamorado. Era Takumi, él y únicamente él.

-Me he enterado de que estás enamorada de alguien, ¿no? –Rió.

-¡E-eh! –Le gritó sonrojada. -¡Pues! …Sí. Él es maravilloso, soñé con él hace unos meses y tuve el instinto de que él vivía aquí en Japón así que vine a buscarlo.

-¿Soñaste con él? –Preguntó, curioso.

-Sí, verás… Soñé que estaba en mi habitación en Alemania, mirando la fogata cuando él llegó y me abrazó. Posteriormente, nos besamos. Era una figura alta, y rubia… Era… Hermoso. –Se sonrojó. –Pero no sé por qué te digo eso.

-Oh. –Respondió decepcionada, con la mirada baja. -¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un café? Al parecer tienen un Starbucks. ¡Estos japoneses tienen hasta lo que no! –Bromeó.

-¡Claro! –Le sonrió, acompañándolo.

88888888888888888888

¡Lamento que sea un capítulo tan corto, en serio! Todos odiamos los capítulos cortos (Incluso yo :v) Pero es que ya entramos en semana de exámenes y me estoy preparando… Para luego sacarme un 5 en matemáticas. :c

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como mañana no hay clases debido a una reunión de profesores, trataré de actualizar.

_**Usui:**__ Ajá, claro. Seguro dejarás de actualizar y los dejarás con la duda.  
__**Mei:**__ ¿¡Qué?! Já, claro que no, estúpido alien.  
__**Usui:**__ Eh, calmadita, que así sólo me dice Misaki y sólo ella.  
__**Misaki:**__ ¡USUI!  
__**Mei:**__ Eeen fin. ¿Quién me hace los honores?  
__**Emily:**__ ¡Yo!  
__**Usui:**__ Calla, basura alemana. Deja que los haga Misaki.  
__**Misaki:**__ Pfff… Ok. ¿Review?  
_


	4. Chapter 4: La despedida de Minako

Misaki dormía en el sillón de la habitación de su madre, ya habían pasado 5 meses y las probabilidades de que Minako despertara eran casi nulas. Sakuya, su padre y el esposo de la mujer había venido a visitarla y dijo que haría todo lo que pudiese hacer, sin embargo, eso había sido hace casi 4 meses.

Después de aquél incidente donde casi moría su madre, no volvieron a ocurrir cosas así. Aunque pareciese que era la calma después de la tormenta, para Misaki seguía siendo el ojo del huracán, el hecho de que Minako no despertara, le destruía el corazón pedazo por pedazo. Ella había cuidado de ella y sus hermanas toda la vida, incluso aunque significara no pagar la deuda que tenían.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando ver a su madre despierta, sentada en la cama, sonriéndole y diciéndole: "Misaki, estoy aquí" Pero no. Seguía dormida aún, en un sueño profundo del que probablemente, ya no despertaría.

En unas semanas, Ayuzawa cumpliría los 19 años, sin su madre. Aunque tenía a Takumi a su lado, necesitaba la compañía de su madre, felicitándola.

Cuando Emily le dijo que su padre había intentado matar a Minako, sintió cierto temor a la alemana. Takumi se había encargado de mantenerla alejada de ella.

_Bzzz Bzzz _– Vibró el celular de Misaki. Lo abrió lentamente y se dio cuenta que eran las cuatro A.M.

Con sus ojos caídos y pesados, fue a la bandeja de entrada y abrió el mensaje de un número anónimo, ni de Emily, ni de Takumi, ni de Suzuna… De nadie de esos tres.

El mensaje era corto, pero bastante misterioso y aterrador.

"_¿Quieres que tu madre despierte, Misaki?"_

La respuesta de la pelinegra obviamente era sí, pero no podía responderle así porque sí. ¿Quién era el que le había mandado el mensaje? Preocupada por no saber quién era el remitente, le contestó:

"_¿Quién eres y por qué sabes mi número?"_

No hubo respuesta, hasta cinco minutos después.

"_Te vuelvo a preguntar, presidenta Ayuzawa Misaki, ¿quieres ver a tu madre despierta y viva?"_

Asustada por eso, no tuvo más opción que responderle que sí. Estuvo esperando una respuesta después de eso, pero fue en vano, o eso creía.

A la mañana siguiente, una enfermera llegó.

-Hola joven… ¿Ayuzawa Misaki, no? Seré la enfermera personal de su madre. –Le comentó la cuidadora.

-Gracias. ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Preguntó Misaki.

-Celine de Campbell. Será un placer tratar a su madre, joven. Por lo que veo, usted tiene una hermana, ¿no?

-Sí. –Afirmó.

-Bueno, si fuese tan amable de retirarse de la habitación un momento, señorita. Necesito inyectarle una medicina a Minako-San.

-Uh, claro. –Obedeció.

8888888888888888888888888

-¡Takumi, por favor, entiende! ¡Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Misaki-san! ¡Ella me cae muy bien! –Lloraba Emily, suplicándole al rubio que entendiese la situación.

-Oh claro, sí. Mandaste a tu padre a que matara a su madre, ¿no? Eres la persona más basura que me he encontrado toda la vida. –Le respondió un Takumi enojado, a punto de romperle la cara de niña rica que tenía.

-¡Mira! Sé lo mucho que la amas, pero por favor, escúchame, una vez en tu vida. Te vendrá bien. –Le suplicó.

-Dos minutos, sólo dos cortos minutos.

-Sí. Mira, mi padre probablemente haya mandado a alguien para que le hiciera daño a su hermana, Susana…

-Es Suzuna, alemana ignorante.

-Como sea… El caso es que si no detenemos todo esto, matará a Suzu… Como se llame, y después dejará a Misaki en las calles. Luego, te obligará a casarte conmigo y a tener hijos.

-¿Eso no es lo que quieres? –Le dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡SÍ! Pero no de esa forma.

-¡Ahí esta! –Gruñó el rubio. -¡Estúpida que eres! –Y se retiró del pent-house, dejando a Emily sola. –Y cuando te vayas, cierras la puerta, por favor. –Le gritó desde lejos.

La alemana empezó a llorar y se dijo a sí misma:

-Supongo que… Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas… y bastante malas. –Murmuró entre llantos. –Haré que me creas, Usui Walker Takumi… -Dijo, haciendo énfasis en las tres últimas palabras.

888888888888888888888888

-¡AYUDA, DOCTORES, ENFERMEROS! ¡SE NOS VA! –Gritaba una de las enfermeras.

Misaki escuchó eso y el corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Su madre moría? ¿Pero cómo porqué? Corrió hacia la habitación y vio una bola de empleados del hospital dentro del cuarto. Vio como un doctor pasaba por ahí y le preguntó.

-¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI MADRE?! –Le dijo entre lágrimas.

-Al parecer tuvo una reacción alérgica a un medicamento, el cual hizo que el ritmo cardiaco fuera inestable. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. –Le respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

El doctor entró a la habitación, con un aparato para reanimar. Después, llegaron varias enfermeras con tanques de oxígeno, se veían bastante preocupadas.

Casualmente, Takumi iba pasando por ahí y vio todo el alboroto. A lo lejos, divisó a Misaki, en rodillas, llorando. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Tenía que haber pasado algo muy malo para que estuviese llorando, y lo descubriría.

-¿Ayuzawa? ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó preocupado.

-¿Qué si que pasa, Usui? ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE MI MADRE SE MUERE?! –Le gritó, furiosa pero a la vez angustiada. Él abrió los ojos en shock y la abrazó más fuerte. –Lo siento. –Le dijo, tratando de consolarla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salieron todos de la habitación, con una expresión triste. El doctor se dirigió a Misaki, y, con la cara más larga que pudo, le dijo:

-Lo sentimos. Hicimos lo que pudimos. Prometemos encontrar al culpable. –Concluyó el doctor, antes de que Ayuzawa estallara en llanto. –Siempre nos parte el corazón ver a alguien morir, especialmente si es una madre.

Minako Ayuzawa fue declarada muerta el 15 de Septiembre, a las 8:46 P.M.

88888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888

Desde aquél día, Ayuzawa se volvió más fría, pero a la vez más trabajadora, para mantener a su hermana. A Takumi le preocupaba que entrara en depresión, así que trataba de hacer todo para verla feliz, de nuevo.

Ya no sonreía, ya no reía. En la universidad todos trataban de consolarla, sobre todo las chicas, pues siempre las había ayudado. En unos días sería su cumpleaños número 19, y a ella le importaba poco y nada. Ella quería que su madre estuviese con ella. De cumpleaños pidió eso, pero sabía que no se haría realidad.

Emily, por su parte, no se había presentado desde ese incidente, además de que Usui se lo había prohibido en toda la expresión de la palabra.

Lo que no sabían era que Emily los veía desde lejos. No se acercaba por miedo a hacerles daño, o al menos a Takumi.

Ella no era mala, sabía que la situación de Misaki era horrible, eso de perder a su madre tuvo que darle un gran trauma. Sin embargo, una parte de ella decía que se aprovechara de que Ayuzawa estaba débil y se sentía triste, para ganarse al rubio. Otra parte decía que no.

Pero… la primera ganó. Ella se ganaría a Takumi sí o sí. Ella había soñado con él, que se besaban. Aunque su amigo Steve no estuviera de acuerdo con eso, lo tenía que hacer.

Ella se ganaría al rubio, pero mantendría alejado a su padre, para no hacerle más daño a Misaki. Sabía que, si su padre intentaba algo más, destruiría a Ayuzawa, y no quería eso.

Pero, si se quedaba con Takumi, rompería en miles de pedazos su corazón. ¡Ella no quería eso!

¿O sí?

¡No, no lo quería! Desde el primer día que conoció a Misaki, supo que era una chica genial, que luchaba por mantener el orden, que era una chica fuerte y que un poco de dolor no le haría nada de daño.

Entonces, si un poco de dolor no le haría daño, se podría quedar con Takumi. ¡Quitarle a su novio no era más doloroso que perder a su mismísima progenitora! Entonces, ella tendría la oportunidad de quedarse con él.

Eso sí, le costaría mucho quitar a su padre del camino, por eso, le pidió a Brief que cuidara de Misaki, obviamente, a escondidas.

Se le vino a la cabeza, una escena. Ella, entrando al altar, con un vestido de novia. Al fondo se veía alguien con traje y cabello… No se notaba bien, pero ella estaba segura de que era Takumi. _Acepto_, se escuchó. Entonces, otra escena apareció: Sus dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Llamados Edward y Alice. Sus caras no se veían, y sus cabellos no eran rubios: eran castaños con cierto tono blanco.

Sonrió victoriosa, sonrojada. Y se dijo a sí misma.

_Takumi, te tendré._

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación, se encontraba Steve. Parecía que él podía leer sus pensamientos, por lo que bajó la mirada, suspiró y se puso triste.

Él amaba ver a su amiga feliz, era contagioso. Pero, esa felicidad no era causada por él, por lo que no hallaba sentido. Él quería casarse con ella. Quería tener hijos con ella. Pero ella no quería, y eso le partía el corazón.

Pero, con tal de verla feliz, haría todo lo posible.

8888888888888888888888

-Señor Kauffman, Minako Ayuzawa ya no está en el camino. –Se escuchaba en una de las líneas del teléfono, una voz femenina.

-Gracias, Celine. Tú siempre ayudando. Por cierto, ¿qué tal está mi hija?

-Pues Brief parece que la cuida mucho, por lo que yo pienso que estará bien. También está Steve aquí en Japón, así que no veo que le pase algo malo.

-Me alegro. ¿Estás en el Hotel?

-Sí, señor.

-Perfecto. Estaré en unas dos horas. Espérame.

-A sus órdenes.

888888888888888888

Capítulo 4 terminado! T_T

Está muy corto, lo sé. Pero, pero, pero… Me costó mucho hacerlo, sobretodo porque no quería matar a Minako y estaba en un debate con mi mente en si hacerlo o no. Y aunque no lo crean, estuve 15 minutos así.

Y si creen que esto es muy poco drama, no se preocupen… Esperen a los otros capítulos, que, trataré de hacerlos por lo menos de 5,000 palabras o más. :v

Un saludo y…

**Usui:** _Review._  
**Mei:** _Deja de interrumpirme estúpido rubio :v_  
**Usui:** _Eres muy predecible Mei-chan… c:_  
**Mei:**


	5. Chapter 5: Amara llega

_-Mamá, ¿tú crees que algún día me enamoraré de alguien? –Oyó la voz de una niña pequeña, aproximadamente ocho años de edad._

_Rió. –Sí hija. Enamorarse es parte de la vida, te guste o no, pasará. Así como yo y tu padre. _

_La pequeña sonrió encantada y satisfecha con la respuesta de su madre y la abrazó. –Papá y tú se conocieron y luego se casaron, ¿verdad?_

_La señora le sonrió tiernamente. –Pues. –Rió nostálgicamente. –Nos conocimos, fuimos amigos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos… Pero eso no fue de un día para otro, duramos 4 años siendo amigos y 5 años siendo novios._

_-¡Genial! –La volvió a abrazar. –El amor es genial. –Después de eso, se quedó dormida en sus brazos._

_La madre suspiró y cerró los ojos. –Ojalá lo fuera, Emily…_

_Y ojalá tu padre estuviese enamorado de mí. –_

8888888888888888888888

Cada paso que daba Misaki, lo daba Brief. Llevaba ya dos semanas cuidándola, siendo que su trabajo era cuidar a Emily.

Día y noche, no dejaba de seguirla, obviamente, a escondidas. Se sentía como un acosador en toda la expresión de la palabra. Trataba de ocultarse de Usui siempre que podía, porque si el rubio veía al guardaespaldas, daría fin a su trabajo y salario.

Ayuzawa entró al edificio donde vivía y Brief daba su trabajo terminado por hoy. Se dirigió a casa de Steve, donde actualmente vivía Emily y divisó una figura a lo lejos. No. No era posible. ¿O sí?

El pobre se alarmó y empezó a sudar frío. Tenía que avisarle lo más pronto posible a su ama, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, la llamó.

-¡E-e-mily! –Le dijo nervioso.

-¿Brief? ¿Pasa algo malo? –Preguntó bastante nerviosa. -¿¡LE PASÓ ALGO A MISAKI?!

-N…no… aún…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vi a su padre entrando en el Hotel a tres calles de su casa.

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo por un minuto. –No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

-Ojalá. Pero lo juro, señorita.

Suspiró. –No te preocupes, iré a hablar con él.

-G-gracias. _*Beep*_

Emily volvió a suspirar, angustiada. ¿Por qué? Tenía que ir a hablar con él, decirle que Misaki no era mala y que no tenía que hacerle daño. Ella tenía 18 años ya, hace un año que Misaki y Takumi se graduaron y ya están en la universidad. Ella no fue a una universidad ya que su padre le mandó a una tutora.

-Steve. –Le dijo a su amigo, que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de café en el comedor.

-¿Sí? –Respondió con cara despreocupada.

-¿Puedes venir conmigo?

-_Contigo voy a donde quieras_. –Pensó. –Claro, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al Hotel que queda aquí cerca, el de cinco estrellas. Mi padre llegó y tengo que ir a hablar con él urgentemente.

Steve la miró indiferente, pero por dentro estaba algo preocupado. Siempre que ella hablaba con su padre, o le negaba alguna cosa, terminaba muy mal. Castigada, golpeada o hambrienta. Desde que su madre había muerto asesinada, por el mismo señor Kauffman, se volvió más agresivo y frío, por lo que siempre le tenían que decir sí, quisieran o no.

Tragó saliva y le dijo: -¿Nos vamos ya? –Dejando su taza de café en la mesa. –Sí. –Afirmó ella, tomando su bolso.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel, acompañados de un silencio terrible. Vieron una silueta la cual pertenecía a Brief, Emily le hizo una seña para que los acompañara y el guardaespaldas asintió.

88888888888888888888

Se recostó en el sillón y miró al techo. Si no recordaba mal, hace unos días había sido su cumpleaños, que le importaba poco y nada. Su novio le había regalado una guitarra acústica, porque, aunque pareciese increíble, Misaki la sabía tocar.

La puerta del pent-house se abrió, mostrando un somnoliento rubio, a punto de caer al suelo del mismo sueño. Fue directamente al sofá y se sentó junto a su novia, la cual no dejaba de mirar al vacío. Divertido, le picó una mejilla, sin embargo, no hubo reacción alguna. Lo repitió y nada. Suspiró y la dejó ahí.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un té, también para Misaki. Se sorprendió al no ver a su novia en el sofá, así que fue a buscarla a la habitación y la encontró dormida. Toda la semana había estado actuando así, deprimida, puesto que la muerte de su madre la había afectado mucho, no había nada para animarla, pero él hacía todo lo posible, porque la amaba y era lo más preciado en su vida, incluso más que la de él. Dejó el té en la mesita de noche y se acostó junto con ella, abrazándola protectoramente. Desde la muerte de la madre de Misaki no había visto a Emily, ni siquiera en sueños. Él sabía que ella aún seguía en Japón, y que, probablemente, tramaba algo, que tendría que ver con su novia y con él. No le gustaba para nada la llegada de esta alemana a sus vidas. Absolutamente nada.

Mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, se quedó dormido. Sueño el cual duró poco, pues recibió una llamada telefónica de un número desconocido. Pensando que era Emily o alguien de los Walker, lo ignoró y siguió durmiendo.

Bzzzz Bzzzz, vibraba el celular del rubio. Siguió sin contestar. Bzzz bzzz. Nada. Bzzzz bzzzz. Harto, lo agarró y aceptó la llamada.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? –Contestó molesto.

-¡Oh! ¡Así que tú eres el próximo prometido de mi hija! ¡Un gusto, Takumi! -¿Próximo prometido de su hija? ¿Acaso hablaba el padre de Misaki, Sakuya?

-¿Eh? ¿Sakuya Ayuzawa?

-¿Hmm? Oh, no, joven, te equivocas. Mi nombre es Aldous Kauffman. –Se congeló. ¿Aldous Kauffman? ¿El padre de Emily? ¿Prometido de esa estúpida basura?

-No, yo no soy su prometido. Tengo novia y tenga por seguro que no es Emily, su hija.

-Oh que lástima. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, ya verás. Por cierto, tu actual novia… Misaki, es horrible, será bonita de cara, pero es una inútil, por lo que veo. No sabe cocinar, ni defenderse ni nada… En cambio Emily, ella…

-Es una niña rica hija de papi cuyo interés en mi nada más es por la apariencia. Señor, usted da un asco terrible. –Y dicho eso, colgó. Grave error. Se recostó de nuevo, abrazando a su novia y se quedó dormido profundamente, pensando en lo que él dijo:

_Pero las cosas pueden cambiar._

888888888888888888888888

Misaki despertó en su cama, con un rubio abrazándola. Cuidadosamente, se levantó, sin despertarlo. Su cara dormida parecía la de un ángel… Pero su personalidad decía lo contrario. Vio una taza de té en la mesita de noche e intentó tomarla, pero la escupió puesto que estaba fría. Y el té frío, según ella, no sabía bien.

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento y fue a abrirla para encontrarse con el guardaespaldas de Emily. Tragó saliva y antes de decir algo, la jaló fuera del apartamento, fuera del edificio.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó molesta.

-Quiero salvarte. –Le dijo él, totalmente seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, bastante confusa.

-Que quiero, necesito y debo salvarte. El padre de Emily llegó a Japón nada más para quitarte todo lo que te queda de vida. Emily me ha mandado a salvarte, además de su amigo Steve y por cuenta propia. Ese hombre es muy peligroso, quiero decirte.

La llevó a un café cerca de ahí para hablar más de la situación.

-Verás. El señor Kauffman tuvo una _amistad_, noviazgo y se casó, aunque no la amara, con una de las mujeres más hermosas y deseadas de Alemania. Su nombre era Alice, la cual, al casarse, adoptó el apellido Kauffman, como es de costumbre. –Ella asintió para que continuara. –Tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña. Los llamaron Adolf y Emily, sin embargo, el niño murió a los 6 meses de ser concebido, gracias a un problema en sus pulmones y eso, lo cual nunca se lo han mencionado a mi ama. El caso es que, cuando Emily cumplió 9 años, el señor Kauffman, cuyo nombre en realidad es Aldous, asesinó a su esposa, Alice. –Tragó saliva. –Él le mintió a su hija que unos bandidos habían entrado a robar y la habían matado accidentalmente. Ella en ese tiempo era muy inocente, por lo que no entendió muy bien y siguió viviendo feliz.

Volvió a hacer otra pausa para tragar saliva. –Él muy rara vez iba a casa, ya que viajaba por el mundo, haciendo negocios, conociendo gente, mujeres… Así que le compraba cosas a Emily para hacerla feliz, y si ella quería algo, lo obtenía. –Suspiró. –Un día, ella… Uhm… Pues… Produjo una personalidad algo psicópata… Les pedía a las sirvientas y mayordomos que se tiraran de las escaleras y cosas así de enfermas, pues era su diversión. ¡Lo peor de todo es que su padre permitía todo eso! No le importaba que muriesen empleados, en lo absoluto. Uno de los sirvientes que sobrevivieron, cuando empecé a trabajar hace 8 años, me contó todo eso. Claro, en ese tiempo yo tenía 12 años, por lo que me traumó un poco. Era algo enfermo.

-Emily tenía un amigo llamado Steve, el cual la protegía cuando se burlaban de ella. Su amistad era tan grande, que hasta escaparon de sus respectivos hogares a vivir a Francia. Sin embargo, cuando ambos cumplieron 13 años, fueron encontrados. El señor Kauffman, enojado por la decisión que había tomado su hija, la golpeó y castigó sin comida por dos semanas, lo que hizo que se enfermara. Sin embargo, esto empeoró las cosas, pues la personalidad psicópata, a la cual le dio el nombre de **Amara**, creció mucho más. Mató con acido muriático a varias maids que trabajaban en la mansión, incluso a las que tenían familia e hijos.

Misaki estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que el hombre le había dicho. Ella conocía a Emily como una chica tímida, linda, algo loca… ¿Quién se imaginaría que detrás de esa hermosura se escondería tal cosa? Pero, había algo que no terminaba de entender, ¿Por qué trataba de protegerla, a Ayuzawa? ¿No se supone que trataría de matarla o algo así? Daba igual, mientras no le hiciera más daño a su vida, no importaba.

-Creo que… Eso es todo. Cuídate de Kauffman, ¿sí? –Concluyó, levantándose y perdiéndose en la multitud.

Aún en shock, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su apartamento, mirando a todos lados para no encontrarse con nadie no agradable.

Llegó al edificio, entró en el elevador y marcó el piso PH, que sólo era accesible mediante una contraseña… Pero, ¿cómo había adivinado el guardaespaldas esa contraseña?

Oh sí, era 1234USAKI… Bastante… Predecible.

Entró y vio a Takumi, sentado en el sillón, con cara de enojado y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Dónde y con quien estabas? –Preguntó, tratando de sonar molesto.

-Ehhh… Estaba en el café, tomando… Café… -Le respondió, evadiendo la segunda pregunta, pero cuando el rubio preguntaba algo, no paraba hasta ser respondido.

-¿Con quién? –Volvió a preguntar. Ella lo evadió olímpicamente. –Misa, te estoy preguntando algo.

No hubo respuesta, entonces la cargó en sus hombros y la llevó a la habitación, la tiró en la cama y se posicionó encima de ella.

-Te pregunté que si con quién estabas y quiero una respuesta ya.

Ella trató de evadir de nuevo, pero falló. –Eh… pues… tú sabes… Con Sakura y Shizuko… -Rió nerviosamente.

-Mentira, hueles a perfume de hombre. ¿Con quién? –Él sabía que Misaki no era capaz de serle infiel, jamás, ni aunque fuera accidentalmente, tampoco ebria, pero quería saber con quién.

-Pues, con el… Guardaespaldas de… Emily…

-¿Y qué hacías con el esclavo de esa basura, eh? –Preguntó acercándose más a ella, intimidándola.

Suspiró y le dijo que la dejase levantar, que le iba a contar todo… O una parte.

-Pues… Me dijo algunas cosas sobre el señor Kauffman y Emily y eso es todo… -Padre de Emily, lo había recordado al fin. Recordó que le había dicho algo de que sería prometido de la alemana esa.

-Ya veo. –Suspiró tristemente. -¿Te dijo algo de que yo sería su prometido?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y lo vio. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas hasta que…

-No te preocupes, no me casaré con esa estúpida alemana cara rica pecosa. –Misaki rió. –Porque la única persona con la que me quiero casar… -Pausó. –Eres tú, Ayuzawa.

Eso hizo que la pelinegra se sonrojara al rojo vivo y le gritara.

-¡E-E-ESTUPIDO! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! –Tartamudeó. Él sólo rió.

8888888888888888888888888

-Sí padre, lo entiendo, pero tú también tienes que entender que no puedes hacerlo. –Le suplicaba la castaña a su padre.

-No hija. Tú sabes que lo hago por tu felicidad.

-¡Entonces si quieres hacerme feliz, no lo hagas y ya está! –La única respuesta que tuvo fue un bofetón en la mejilla izquierda.

-No, no, no. ¿Te me estás negando, Emily? ¿Por qué? Sabes las consecuencias que trae eso, cielo. –Rió descaradamente. –Ahora, dame el paso, necesito quitar a una pobretona del camino y casarte con ese rubio.

-¡Espera! –Le dijo. –Si la vas a quitar del camino… Por favor… Asegúrate de que Takumi no se entere.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué? Será más divertido si él ve como matan a su querida novia. Pero la verdad, yo no sabría cómo hacer para que él no se entere.

Ella sonrió enfermizamente. –No te preocupes, yo me encargaré. Además, como su madre está muerta, creo que le gustará ir con ella, en el cielo. Y de paso matamos a su hermana Susana…

-Deberías comportarme así más a menudo, niña. –Dijo dándole unos golpecitos amistosos en la cabeza. –Anda, te doy permiso. Pero algo si te digo…

Mátala sin piedad alguna, que sufra. Que su muerte sea lenta. Nadie se interpone en la felicidad de mi niña. –

Mientras tanto, Steve escuchaba todo, en una esquina de la habitación. Estaba preocupado. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la mejor amiga de Emily, **Amara**, la cual ya había salido a la luz. Tenía que detener a Emily lo más pronto posible, antes de que hiciera algo estúpido, y por ende, terminara lastimada ella y no su objetivo.

Haría lo que fuese para detenerla, aunque eso significara que ella lo odiara a él y le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, más de lo que ya estaba.

8888888888888888888

**Capitulo terminado, al fin! Me costó 2 horas en hacerlo. Lamento informarles que yo no soy de escribir capítulos largos porque después de la mitad del escrito me empiezo a cansar. T_T**

**Bueeeeeeeeenoooo, ¿Me dejan una simple y bonita y sexy Review? Se los agradecería bastante. :3**

**Ya tengo la idea lista para el otro capítulo… La cual es algo enfermiza (Como la amiga de Emily, Amara xD) pero todo sea por agregar drama al asunto. C;**

**Un saludo, lectores!**


	6. Chapter 6: Samantha, ¿qué quieres?

_-¿Eh? ¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó la ojiazul_

_-Verás –Le contestó fingiendo angustia. –Vinieron unos señores malos y la mataron._

_La pequeña hizo una pausa tratando de procesar lo que su padre le había dicho. –Oh, ya veo. Ella está en el cielo, ¿no? Volverá. –Dijo, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro._

_-Sí hija. –Rió bajo. –Lo hará._

88888888888888888

-¡Misaki! –Gritó la gerente, tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

-Oh, lo siento Satsuki, ¿pasa algo? –Preguntó, algo confusa.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo. –Rió. –Has estado en tu mundo por más de cinco minutos.

-Eh, lo siento mucho. –Sonrió. –No es nada. Volveré al trabajo. –Concluyó, dejando a la gerente algo confundida.

88888888888888888888

-Misa-chaaaaan –Se oyó la voz melosa de un rubio.

Suspiró –Sabes, no estoy en el trabajo y no tienes por qué llamarme Misa-chan, sólo en el maid latte, ¿sí?

-Oh, pero eres MI novia, y tengo derecho a decirte así, ¿o es que no te llamas Misaki?

-Vamos… Entonces te diré Usui-kun.

-No suena tan mal. –Rió Takumi.

-Pfff… Olvídalo. –Concluyó Misaki, tirándose a la cama buscando dormir.

Él sólo la miró divertido, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Oh sí, como amaba a su novia, imperfecta pero para él esos pequeños detalles la hacían… Perfecta. Aunque sonara raro. Entonces recordó la llamada de hace unos días.

_Pero las cosas pueden cambiar…_

Estúpida alemana, estúpido padre de la alemana. Había estado creando cierta fobia a los alemanes en general sólo por esas dos basuras que aparecieron en su vida, aunque sería algo estúpido odiar a un país sólo por dos vergüenzas. Se sentó al lado de Ayuzawa y le acarició el pelo, dándole un beso en la nuca. Ella sólo articuló un sonido que ni ella misma entendió. Rió y fue a la cocina a buscar algo comestible.

_Ding Dong_

_¿Pero qué…? _Pensó. ¿Quién rayos tocaba el timbre de el pent-house? ¿Acaso sería Suzuna? Imposible, ella estaba de viaje por Estados Unidos. ¿Hinata? ¿Quién le dio la contraseña a ese hombre?

Fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un viejo en traje. Su cara lucía enferma, pero no físicamente. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que el hombre estalló en carcajadas, lo cual despertó a Misaki.

-Oh, ¿esa es tu novia? –En el mismo segundo que dijo eso, Takumi reconoció esa voz.

-¿Takumi? ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó Misaki, confundida.

-No sé. –Mintió para no preocuparla. –Lo siento, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de Dios.

-¡No se preocupen! –Soltó una carcajada. –No soy testigo de Jehová, y tampoco vengo a hablar de Dios. –Entró a la casa, sin pedir permiso siquiera y se sentó en el sofá. -¿Serían tan amables de traerme una copa de vino, por favor? Se los agradecería.

-No bebemos. –Respondió cortante el rubio, con cierto tono de enojo en su voz. –Y si fuera tan amable de dejar el apartamento.

Misaki sólo miraba a los dos bastante confusa hasta que se armó de valor.

-¿Quién es usted? –Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Oh. Mi nombre… Aldous Kauffman, un gusto, señorita… _Misaki_. –Le informó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la pelinegra.

888888888888888888888

-¡Oh, Steve, por favor! ¡Tú que eres millonario! ¡Cómpramelo, anda! –Suplicaba Emily.

-No, no y no. –Ignoró la suplica. –Dile al señor Kauffman que te lo compre.

-Mmm… -Reflexionó. -¡Buena idea! –Dicho eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. -¡Señor de la tienda de carros! Quiero este Ferrari, a nombre del señor Aldous Kauffman.

-Cómo usted desee, señorita. Todo suyo. –Sonrió el empleado. -¡Gracias! –Exclamó emocionada.

Ambos salieron de la tienda, sobretodo una feliz Emily, que en unas horas por fin tendría su hermoso Ferrari negro. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Steve, decidió romperlo.

-¿Por qué lo compraste? –Preguntó.

Emily lo volteó a ver algo confusa. -¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ya tienes un porsche en Alemania. –Le recordó.

-Sí. Pero cada vez que visito una nueva parte del mundo, tengo la costumbre de comprarme un carro, únicamente para ese lugar. Obviamente, con el dinero de papá, que él me deja.

-Sabes. –Rió. –Si te sigues comportando así, la gente te verá como una niña rica bastante presumida, ¿no?

Ella se encontraba confusa por las palabras de Steve, antes, él se dedicaba a protegerla, subirle la autoestima y defenderla de golpes, pero ahora, ¿la insultaba, acaso?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. -¿A qué te refieres, hombre?

El chico de pelo blanco suspiró. –Que si sigues dependiendo bastante del señor Kauffman, pensarán mal de ti. No pienses que yo crea que eres una niña engreída, porque no lo eres y lo sé. Pero piénsalo.

Ella miró al cielo y sonrió victoriosa. – ¿Me quieres decir que puedo matar a Ayuzawa sin ayuda de mi padre? –Volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa de miedo. –Por eso eres mi mejor amigo, siempre dando consejos.

-¡N-no! –Le dijo nervioso, tratando de hacerla comprender. -¡No debes de matar a Ayuzawa! Quiero decir que, si la matas y después de casas con… Takumi… Él vivirá triste y amargado toda su vida, ¿quieres un esposo así?

Ella miró al cielo de nuevo, reflexionando. –Pues… Tienes algo de razón, pero… Si no la mato, se pondrá en nuestro camino y…

-¿Nuestro? –Ya lo recordaba, Aldous le había propuesto una gran suma de dinero si asesinaba a aquella mujer. Gruñó en desesperación. - ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. –Y se fue, dejando a la alemana bastante confusa, pero con una idea fija en la mente: Matar.

888888888888888888888

-No… no quiero. –Lloraba Misaki, mechones cubriendo su cara. –No quiero que lo hagas, aunque me haga daño, quédate conmigo.

Con su dedo pulgar, le limpió las lágrimas. –No lo haré, créeme, no me casaré con ella. –Le sonrió. –Tú sabes que soy capaz de darle la vuelta al mundo para evitarlo. Haré lo que sea.

-Pero… -La silenció. –No, nada. No me casaré, ¿sí? –Ella asintió y se recostó a dormir, únicamente para olvidar la plática que tuvieron con el señor.

8888888888888888888

Los días pasaron rápido sin una pequeña aparición de Emily y Aldous, sin contar a Brief, que aún seguía protegiendo a Misaki, secretamente. Aún así, Takumi sabía que si estos no se aparecían es que estaban tramando algo, y no bueno precisamente. Un día atrás, había llegado una sirvienta al pent-house de la pareja, con la excusa de que el propietario del edificio la había contratado. Él sabía que ella estaba ahí a petición de los Kauffman.

¿Quizá de los Walker?

No. Imposible. Él había roto todo lazo con aquella familia inglesa, aunque no sabía si le podía llamar familia, después de todo.

Aquella sirvienta trataba de alejarlo todo lo posible de su novia, lo que lo molestaba bastante. Ella odiaba a Misaki con toda su alma, pues nada más llegar le dio una mirada asesina.

Lo peor de todo es que esa mujer tenía veinte años, la misma edad que el rubio. Para empezar, no se veía como una sirvienta: Pelo largo muy bien arreglado y color negro azulado, ojos violeta, lunar en la mejilla y labios carnosos. Además, su uniforme consistía de una maid francesa, que cubría muy poca piel. Él sospechaba bastante de ella, sobre todo porque si preguntaba su nombre, ella sólo sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo.

Hasta un día.

-Samantha para usted. –Le guiñó un ojo. –Samantha, cariño.

-Perfecto. –Le dijo fríamente. –Ahora que sé tu nombre, ¿te puedes ir, Samantha?

-Oh, vamos. –Le dijo melosa. –Tú sabes que amas mi presencia.

-Sí. –Afirmó. –Pero lejos de mí y MI Misaki.

-Mmm… Algo es algo. –Miró el reloj. –Ya son las nueve y media. ¿No debería estar esa cosa aquí?

-Esa cosa es más bonita y decente que tú. Y sí, debería estar aquí. Le llamaré.

Tomó su celular y busco entre sus contactos a Misaki. De hecho ni la buscó, era la primera y tenía el nombre de _Princesa 3_.

-¿Misaki? –Dijo.

-Hola. –Oyó una voz de mujer, no la de Misaki, ni Suzuna, ni Sakura ni nadie conocido por él, pero le sonaba familiar de cierto modo.

-¿Quién eres? Busco a Misaki.

-Oh, Takumi. Ella está con mi padre ahora mismo, ¿deseas algo?

…

-¿Emily?

8888888888888888

_**Capítulo corto ataca de nuevo! Lo siento, pero ya en unos días termino los exámenes y estaré full de tiempo para escribir el fic. :'D. Ummm... Pues, acerca de la maid, nomás la puse para rellenar, (sí claro) aunque tendrá un papel bastante importante. Y sí, me cayó mal, aunque yo la creé! D: Eeeeeen fin, si fueran tan amables de dejarle review a esta indefensa y floja niña? :3**_

_**Un saludo!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Pesadillas

-¿Qué quiere? –Preguntó. -¿No cree que es suficiente? Sus guardaespaldas me trajeron aquí a la fuerza.

El viejo rió. –Sí. –Carcajeó. –Necesito hablar seriamente con usted, Ayuzawa. Es acerca de su madre, su familia y sus amigos en general.

Frunció el ceño y gruñó. -¿Qué? Si le piensa hacer algo de daño yo…

-¿Tú qué?

Permaneció en silencio, el viejo la había atrapado. Si bien ella era fuerte, capaz de protegerse, no era posible defenderse de ese ricachón.

-Hace ya casi dos meses que tu madre fue asesinada… Digo, declarada muerta. –Rió, sorprendiendo a Misaki.

-¿A-asesinada? –Preguntó nerviosamente curiosa, ¿de qué hablaba este hombre?

-Oh mujer, vayamos al grano. Mandé a una de mis sirvientas a que matara a tu madre con una inyección. Así de simple, ahora, vamos a lo importante.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡VIEJO ENFERMO, ESTÚPIDO! –Le gritó, a punto de llorar.

-Calla. –Le ordenó, haciendo una seña a sus guardaespaldas que la calmaran y la sentaran en el sofá de cuero. –Verás, si te alejas de Takumi y dejas que se case con mi hija, tus amigos y lo que te queda de familia, vivirá. Si no, pues… Ve comprando los ataúdes. –Rió descaradamente. –Y da igual si te niegas, si lo haces te mataré, a ti y a todos. Y si aceptas, pues él se casará con mi hija y serán felices todos, ¿no crees?

-No. No creo. Yo pienso que…

-¿Qué cosa? –La interrumpió. –Digas lo que digas, sigues siendo de clase social más baja que yo, y puedo hacerte lo que quiera.

-¡Me da igual, sólo déjeme hablar! Si obliga a Takumi a casarse con ella, vivirá amargado por el resto de su vida.

-Oh. –Rió. –No lo hará. ¿Tú sabes qué pasa cuando a alguien le pegan en la nuca con un tubo de metal? ¡Pierde la memoria! Me entiendes, ¿no?

_Pero, ¿qué acababa de decir este viejo?_ Pensó la pelinegra. _¿Quería golpear a Usui para que perdiera la memoria, y así enamorarse de Emily? Ella no dejaría que esto pasara, aunque le costara su vida._

-Bueno, eso es todo. Puedes ir largándote. –Le dijo, más bien ordenó.

88888888888888888888

-¿Qué hacías con ese viejo? –Preguntó, tratando de sonar enojado.

-No sé. Me llevaron a la fuerza. –Le dijo, tratando de ocultar su angustia con frialdad.

Empezaron una pequeña discusión de la cual nadie salió victorioso. Después de unos minutos de silencio, decidieron reconciliarse. –Lo siento. –Se disculpó el rubio. –No es nada. –Le respondió la ojos ámbar.

Fueron a dormir, Samantha ya se había retirado a su hogar. Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, atrapados en sus respectivos sueños, donde se casaban, tenían hijos… O bueno, tan sólo Usui.

Misaki soñaba que estaba en una iglesia, con un hombre en el altar pero, no era su boda.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar, abriendo la gran puerta de la casa santa. Una mujer, con un vestido largo y un velo tapando su cara, entró. El hombre se veía feliz, sonrojado. Misaki tenía un dolor en el pecho, porque, efectivamente, no era la boda de ella.

La misa transcurrió rápido, literalmente. Se saltó todos los momentos insignificantes, hasta llegar a la parte esencial de toda la historia.

"Kauffman Emily, ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?"

Hubo un gran silencio y la mujer soltó una palabra.

"Acepto."

El sacerdote asintió y miró al hombre, el cual estaba volteado por lo que Misaki no podía ver su cara.

"Usui Walker Takumi" Se congeló. "¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa, para amarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza?"

Estaba congelada, no podía creerlo, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería oponerse.

"Acepto."

No lo soportó y lloró, pero nadie la escuchó.

Los dos se tomaron de las manos y se miraron. "Ahora, ustedes dos digan sus votos."

"Yo, Usui Walker Takumi, prometo amarte por toda la eternidad, en momentos difíciles, prometo consolarte cada vez que llores. Desde el día que te conocí supe que eras la indicada, la mujer perfecta. Y sigo pensando lo mismo. De ahora en adelante, serás mi tesoro más preciado, por delante de mi vida."

"Yo, Emily Kauffman, prometo amarte por toda la eternidad, en momentos difíciles y prometo ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti, sabía que éramos el uno para el otro, cosa que aún sigo pensando. De ahora en adelante, serás mi tesoro más preciado, incluso más que mi propia vida."

"Ahora bien, el que esté en desacuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre." Comentó el padre. Misaki gritaba "¡Yo, yo, yo!" Pero nadie la oía.

"Excelente. Ahora, los novios intercambiarán anillos."

"Yo, Takumi, te doy esto como prueba de mi amor, respeto y unión a ti. Con este anillo, yo te esposo."

"Yo, Emily, te doy esto como prueba de mi amor, respeto y unión a ti. Con este anillo, yo te esposo."

La iglesia aplaudió por unos instantes y cesó, ahora tenía la palabra el sacerdote.

"_Bien, ahora, Usui Walker Takumi y Emily Kauffman, yo los declaro marido y mujer._

_Puede besar a la novia."_

Esas palabras se le encajaron en el pecho a Misaki, lloraba, gritaba, nadie la escuchaba; era inútil. Se sentía vacía, tonta, estúpida. Ella quería estar ahí, en el lugar de Emily.

El rubio le quitó el velo a la mujer, dejando ver su cara, con unos ojos azules brillantes. Se besaron, y al terminar aquél beso, Emily miró a Misaki con cara victoriosa, como diciendo "Es mío, y no me lo puedes quitar." Acto seguido, Usui cargó a la alemana en sus brazos y salieron de ahí, ambos felices y sin preocupación alguna.

…

Se despertó alterada, sudando, llorando. Varias emociones inundaban su cabeza, todas menos felicidad. Usui, al sentir su presencia, se despertó, sorprendido. Se sentó a un lado de ella y la abrazó.

-¿Pesadillas? –Preguntó, tratando de consolarla.

Ella no dijo nada, su respiración seguía bastante agitada y las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos. Él las limpió y la abrazó más fuerte aún.

-Descuida, no paso nada. –Trataba de consolarla, tal como a una niña pequeña después de haber tenido una pesadilla.

Se volvieron a acostar y la abrazó. Puso un brazo encima de ella, protegiéndola. La besó en la cabeza y se volvieron a dormir. No volvió a tener pesadillas esa noche. Ella sabía que si él estaba ahí, no le pasaría nada malo, aunque se sentía mal por depender tanto de él.

888888888888888888

Cap terminado! Algo aburrido, lo sé, pero estoy escribiendo un one-shot y quiero acabarlo ya! :o

En fin, dejan review, por favor? :3

Y lo siento por la escena de la boda, si hay algo mal, si hice algo mal ahí, pero JAMÁS he ido a una boda, como mucho a la fiesta, pero jamás a la iglesia a verla, sólo en animes y novelas.

**ATENCIÓN!**

**A este fic como mucho le quedan seis o siete capítulos, en los que trataré de ponerle drama intenso, pero obviamente, bastante romance como para complacerlos a ustedes.**

Un saludo!


	8. Chapter 8: ¡Se viene lo peor!

Besó a su novia en la frente y se fueron a sus respectivas clases, esperando el timbre para volver a juntarse.

…

Había sonado la campana ya hace media hora y Misaki no llegaba. Le llamó a su celular y no tuvo respuesta, pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera en la biblioteca, estudiando, así que se dirigió hacia ahí.

Al pasar por los pasillos de la universidad, oyó las risitas de las chicas cada vez que daba un paso, lo que le parecía extremadamente molesto, sobre todo lo que decían de su amada novia.

"_No entiendo como el guapo de Takumi puede estar con esa pobretona de Misaki Ayuzawa, en serio."_

"_¡Lo sé! Además ella tiene muy mal temperamento y atractiva, no es mucho. ¡Es casi plana, como una tabla de planchar, en serio!"_ Curioso que eso lo dijera una de las chicas más chiquitas de la escuela, que no tenía para nada de busto.

-Pero ella es mi novia, y la amo. Y aunque digan lo que digan, jamás me atreveré a salir con ninguna de ustedes, aunque me cueste la vida. –Comentó Takumi en voz alta, suficiente para que todas las chicas que estaban en el pasillo oyeran. –Y le dicen plana ustedes… Ja. –Rió descaradamente y se fue, dejando a las chicas boquiabiertas.

…

Llegó a la biblioteca y se encontró con Samantha. Sorprendido por verla ahí, se dirigió a ella y mostrando su cara de enojo, le dijo:

-¿Qué quieres aquí?

-Oh, Takumi. Justo contigo necesitaba hablar. –Le dijo ella, él la miró con cara de asco. –Y hablo en serio, aunque no lo parezca. –Dijo, cerrando la novela que tenía en manos. –Es acerca de tu… noviecita y tú.

-Misaki, por favor. Dile Misaki. –Contestó enojado.

-Cómo sea. El caso es que hoy vi a tu amiga Emily…

-No le digas amiga, no es eso ni será.

-En fin, si me dejaras hablar. –El asintió y fue a sentarse en una silla, cosa que Samantha repitió. –Hoy… la vi, en las instalaciones de la escuela, hablando con un tipo de pelo blanco y… No vi más, pero al parecer hablaban en alemán.

-Y…

-No te preocupes, yo sé alemán. Por lo que alcancé a escuchar decían algo de… ¿Examinar? No… Evaluar… Tampoco… ¡Ah, sí! Exterminar a tu novia, para que, ella, Emily, se casara contigo.

El rubio abrió los ojos en shock, ¿qué clase de enferma mental era la alemana esa?

-El caso es que, cuando… Uhm… Misaki salga de la escuela la piensan atropellar, secuestrar, asesinar… Algo así, y luego te obligarán a casarte.

-Já, sí, claro. No pueden obligarme. Un matrimonio forzado sólo ocurre en las familias ricas, como los Kauffman y los Walker, créeme, y yo rompí toda relación con esos…

-¿No conoces a Aldous, no?

-Sí, es un viejo gordo con lunares en la cara. Enfermo mentalmente y físicamente.

-No me refería a eso, tontito. –Le sonrió sensualmente. –Me refiero a que hará todo lo posible para unirte con su hija, incluso podría llamar a los Walker…

-Espera, ¿cómo conoces tanto a ese señor?

-Porque él me envió, dah.

-¡Lo sabía! –Gritó, golpeando la mesa.

-Estamos en una biblioteca, contrólate. Él me envió para tratar de que te enamoraras de mí, en caso de que el asesinato de Misaki fallase. Entonces, ella se rompería el corazón, se alejaría de ti, yo me iría y te casarías con Emily. Así de simple, ¿o necesitas manzanitas?

-Ese viejo… Y tú, estúpida.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacer eso. De hecho, yo lo hago porque quiero y porque Misaki me cae mal como no tienes una idea.

Él le dio una mirada asesina.

-¿Y bueno?

-¿Y bueno qué? –Preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué pretendes?

-Ayudar en tu relación con… Misaki. Sí, aunque parezca raro. Pero es que el señor Kauffman también me cae mal como pisar una pieza de lego sin zapatos ni calcetas. ¡Es un enfermo mental! ¡Hace cosas horribles!

-¿Cómo qué? –Preguntó él, inseguro.

-Bueno… Si no cumples sus órdenes, te manda a asesinar. ¿Sabes cuantas sirvientas y mayordomos han muerto? Casi como treinta, y en este año. Y eso que estamos en Junio. ¡Asesinó a su esposa! Y le miente a su hija.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar eso, jamás había visto una persona así de enferma, pero… ¿Cómo sabía él que las palabras de Samantha eran verdaderas? Por alguna razón, él creía en ella.

-En fin, hoy no iré a trabajar puesto que tengo que ir a arreglar unos asuntos con la alemana consentida. Hasta luego. –Se despidió, levantándose y despareciendo por la puerta de la biblioteca.

…

-¡Misaki! –Le dijo el rubio. -¿Dónde estabas?

Ella se volteó para ver a su novio corriendo hacia ella. –Oh, lo siento Usui. Encontré a un perrito herido y lo llevé a la veterinaria, entonces volví para acá. –Confesó.

Él sonrió por la ternura de su novia. Casi nunca se mostraba así.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –Le dijo.

-Claro. –Respondió ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Ella es Misaki Ayuzawa, Steve. Esa que camina con mi futuro esposo. –Le indicó Emily a su amigo, señalando a la pelinegra.

-Ah. –Respondió serio, tratando de mostrarse sin interés.

-Quiero que te subas a mi porsche y la atropelles. Pero antes, asegúrate de que Takumi esté lejos de ella para que no se haga ningún daño o se interponga, ¿sí?

-Está bien. –Le dijo, cansado. No quería hacerle daño a esa chica, no porque le gustara o le cayera bien, es que Emily tenía deseos… Enfermos.

Se subió al carro, esperando a que Takumi se alejara un poco. Bingo, él había entrado a un Starbucks y Misaki estaba en la banqueta, sola.

Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a la acera. Se quiso detener, no quería hacerlo, no quería sentirse culpable, pero no pudo. El carro no se detuvo, los frenos fallaron y la atropelló.

Impactado, salió del carro, en shock y con un sentimiento de culpa en el pecho. Se bajó para asistirla, pidiéndole perdón. Acto seguido, salió Takumi, impactado, asustado, nervioso…

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE, INÚTIL?! –Le gritó, golpeando en la cara a Steve.

-¡L-lo siento mucho! –Se disculpó sinceramente.

-¡Ayuda, llamen a una ambulancia! –Gritó de nuevo Takumi. De pronto, una bola de gente estaba alrededor de la escena y no faltó mucho para que la ambulancia llegara y la subiera a la camilla. El rubio se subió a la ambulancia junto a ella y se fueron.

Sonó el celular de Steve y él aceptó la llamada.

_-¡Steve! ¡Ese no era el plan!_ –Le decía su amiga, molesta.

-Lo siento… Pero… no puedo hacerlo. En serio, Emily.

_-¡E-e-e-res un inútil! –_Se molestó más al escuchar eso. _-¿Sabes qué? ¡No te me acerques ya! ¡Voy a hacerlo yo sola_! –Colgó, rompiéndole el corazón al chico.

_No te me acerques ya._

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¡Fin de capítulo! Prometo que cuando termine la semana de exámenes del infierno, los haré más largos. Además, estoy escribiendo un one-shot, que bueno, si les gusta el romance… (Dah) Les gustará.**

**Un saludo, lectores!**


	9. Chapter 9: La amiga

El doctor salió de la habitación, con una cara que no mostraba felicidad alguna. El rubio se levantó del asiento, angustiado. Miró al médico en busca de una respuesta que le dijera el estado de su novia.

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala de espera. Suzuna, por su parte, había llegado corriendo cuando Takumi le había avisado sobre ello. Miró a los dos como si preguntara que pasaba. No tuvo ninguna respuesta y fue ahí cuando se preocupó más de lo que estaba ya.

El doctor, cuyo nombre era Jun, sacó de su carpeta una hoja y la miró. Los volteó a ver, de nuevo y suspiró.

-Ayuzawa Misaki no está muy grave que digamos. –Los dos soltaron aire que contenían a causa de la presión. –Sin embargo, tampoco está muy bien. Tiene rota algunas costillas y un pequeño derrame cerebral; no muy grave, pero si no se trata, podría empeorar.

El rubio se volvió a sentar con los mechones de su cabello cubriendo el rostro. -¿Y mejorará? –Preguntó esperanzado.

-Sí. –Asintió el doctor firmemente. –Estaremos al pendiente de ella. Pero… -Hizo una pausa. –Tal vez tenga amnesia, a causa del golpe en la cabeza. No se preocupen, no durará mucho. Como mucho, se alargará a unos meses, pero no pasará del año. –Concluyó.

-Muchas gracias. –Respondió Suzuna.

Escondido detrás de la puerta de la sala de espera, se encontraba Emily, sonriendo victoriosa.

-Tal vez… Me pueda aprovechar… -Rió bajo.

* * *

Se encontraba tirado en su cama mirando al techo, dolido por lo que su amiga le había dicho anteriormente. Pero, ¿quién –además de un enfermo mental- tendría el valor de atropellar a alguien inocente? Ni la misma Emily, pues si le pidió a él que lo hiciera, tal vez fue porque no tenía el valor. O quizá, conociéndola, tuviera asco de ensuciarse las manos y quisiera que le echaran la culpa al peliblanco.

-Eres una enferma. Pero aún así te quiero. –Rió –O quizá el enfermo sea yo...

Miró a su reloj y notó que eran ya las doce de la noche. _Perfecto_, pensó y salió de la cama. Se puso su chaqueta de mezclilla, sus converse y salió del apartamento. Corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al hospital.

Le preguntó a la recepcionista en que habitación se encontraba cierto paciente y le dio el numero, algo adormilada. Subió por el elevador hasta el piso cinco y abrió la puerta de la habitación 267.

Ahí dentro había un hombre dormido en el sofá, cuidando a alguien. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se puso en alerta al ver al peliblanco.

-Tú, ¿qué quieres? –Le preguntó.

-Vine a visitarla y pedirle perdón por lo que le hice. –Respondió Steve.

-No lo necesitas. Gracias a ti sufrirá amnesia.

-Verás, lo lamento mucho, en serio. Pero no fue mi intención, lo juro.

-¿Entonces? Dudo que hayas pisado el acelerador única y solamente porque sí. –Gruñó. –No creo que fueses tan idiota.

-Si tan sólo me dejaras explicar.

-Te doy tres minutos. Empiezo desde ahora.

-¿Conoces a Emily? –Preguntó Steve. Hubo un silencio en la habitación, exceptuando las máquinas que monitoreaban los latidos del corazón del paciente.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? La conozco, sí. Pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esa basura.

-No le digas así. –Se molestó un poco.

-Claro, intentó asesinar a mi novia, asesinó a su madre y me está obligando a casarme con ella.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de ser así. Su padre la crió así.

-Eso lo explica todo. –Rió molesto. –Los dos son unos enfermos y nada lo podrá cambiar.

-Entiendo que estés enojado. –Le respondió. –Pero tienes que entenderla, hombre.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué me tendré que casar con ella porque es una enferma psicópata asesina?

-Sí. –Asintió firmemente.

Hubo otro silencio mientras el chico trataba de procesar lo que había dicho. ¿Quería que se casara con la alemana loca? No, eso no pasaría. Ni en los sueños más profundos de la chica rica.

-Fuera… de la habitación. –Dijo el chico rubio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Steve.

-Que te vayas. No quiero nada contigo ni con tu amiga.

_Amiga._

-Está bien. Pero si le pasa algo malo a tu novia, créeme, yo no tendré la culpa de nada en lo absoluto. Yo venía a avisarte. –Dicho eso, salió y cerró la puerta de golpe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Se despertó desconcertada y aturdida_. ¿Dónde estoy? _ Pensó. Miró a los lados buscando una respuesta, y se encontró con un chico durmiendo en un sillón a su lado. Por la oscuridad de la habitación –y agregando que era de noche- no podía ver quién era, pero estaba segura de que era un hombre.

Intentó sentarse en la camilla de lo que parecía ser de hospital, casi en vano. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, al tratar de levantarse de nuevo, sintió un terrible dolor en la cabeza y soltó un grito no muy fuerte de dolor. Al suceder esto, el chico que dormía, se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

-¡Misaki! –El hombre corrió hacia ella y la abrazó delicadamente.

La pelinegra lo miró confundida, preguntándose el por qué del abrazo. Por alguna razón u otra, le gustaba; era cálida y cómoda, una sensación bastante conocida, como si la hubiese experimentado en otra ocasión. Por fin, después de un rato, se separó de ella y la besó en la frente.

-Despertaste. –Le sonrió, con los ojos brillosos. –Has estado dos días dormida, bella durmiente.

Al fin lo podía ver. Su cabello era de un rubio muy dorado y sus ojos eran grandes, color esmeralda brillante.

-P-p-perdona. –Le dijo la ojos ámbar con un tono de voz muy débil al haber estado dos días en coma. -¿E-e-res un conocido m-m-mío?

El rubio se congeló. _Maldición_, pensó. _El doctor me había dicho que podría sufrir de amnesia. O quizá no sea eso, tal vez se sienta algo confundida por dormir tanto. Sí… Debe de ser eso._

-Misaki. –Río –Soy… -Justo al tratar de hablar, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una de las enfermeras.

-¡Oh, ya veo! La paciente ha despertado. Iré a decírselo al médico, ¿podría acompañarme, joven? –Dijo dulcemente.

-Eh, sí… -Respondió él, algo decepcionado al ver que no podría decirle a Misaki quién era en realidad. –Espérame aquí, por favor. –La pelinegra asintió.

El chico y la enfermera salieron de la habitación. Misaki miraba con curiosidad todo a su alrededor sin poder evitar preguntarse el por qué de su estadía ahí. Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Emily, la Kauffman.

-¿Tú eres una de las enfermeras? –Preguntó curiosamente Ayuzawa.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, no! ¡Te equivocas! –Fingió dulzura. –Soy una de tus amigas y me han avisado que has despertado, pero sufres de amnesia, así que vine a hablar contigo.

-¿Amiga?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Nos conocemos hace poco! De hecho, ¿viste a ese chico que salió de la habitación?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, el rubio, ¿no?

-¡Exacto! Pues verás, el es mi prometido y me ama mucho. Está locamente enamorado de mí y tú eres así como… Su enemiga. –Mintió, pero para Ayuzawa, esas palabras eran totalmente sinceras.

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero cuando me desperté vino y me abrazó!

-Quiere que creas que te quiere mucho para lastimarte, no le hagas caso. En fin, a lo que iba. Por favor, ¡no te acerques a él! Cada vez que voy a visitarlo habla muy mal de ti y dice que te va a hacer daño. Así que, mantente alejada de él, ¿sí?

-Oh, bueno. Qué se le va a hacer.

-Sí… Mi boda será en dos semanas y quisiera invitarte.

-Pero, ¿no decías que él me odiaba?

-No te preocupes, estarás protegida por mis guardaespaldas. Si él intenta hacerte algo en la ceremonia, lo detendrán.

-¡Claro! Estaré ahí, al fin y al cabo, eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?

-Sí. –Rió bajito. –Ayuzawa. –Murmuró y la miró con sus ojos azules. Emily, simplemente, era una enferma mental, en toda la expresión de la palabra.

-Pero, él ahorita vendrá a mi habitación, ¿cómo le haré para que no entre?

-No te preocupes, de nuevo. Me encargaré de ello. –Le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente. –Yo me retiro por ahora, ¿sí? ¡Te veo en dos semanas!

-¡Sí! –Le sonrió la ojos ámbar, ilusionada. Emily salió de la habitación silenciosamente y fue con la recepcionista.

-Hola, verá, la señorita Ayuzawa Misaki me ha pedido que si por favor, le negara la entrada a el señor Usui Takumi. Es por su seguridad. –Mintió cruelmente.

-Claro, le diré a los guardias. –Sonrió y la alemana correspondió, pero la sonrisa que ella daba, a primera vista, parecía sincera pero más adentro, eran puras mentiras y ambiciones.

-Gracias. –Se retiró.

_Pobre ilusa que eres, presidenta, ¿quién lo diría?_

* * *

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo...! Uh, no recuerdo cuál era. xD Bueno, perdón por el retraso, pero estaba muy ocupada con los asuntos escolares que me olvidé completamente del fic. D: Y bueno, ¿recuerdan el One-Shot que les prometí? Sí lo hice, pero lo pondré aquí en la historia porque tiene mucha relación con el fic.**

**Takumi: **_¿Enserio me estás obligando a casarme con la alemana?_**  
Mei: **_Sí, y te vas a tener que aguantar. ;)_**  
Takumi: **_No si te mato antes de que pase._**  
Misaki: **_¡Usui!_**  
Takumi: **_¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me case con la niña rica?_**  
****Misaki: **_¿Eh? C-c-claro q-que n-no. __¡Pero no trates a Mei así, que es una buena chica, idiota pero buena!_**  
Mei: **_¡MISAKI!_**  
Misaki: **_¿Qué? Yo sólo estaba siendo sincera… por primera vez en mi vida._**  
Mei: **_(Sigh) ¿Review?_


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Fin?

-Eh, perdone. –Le dijo Takumi a la recepcionista. -¿Cómo que no puedo entrar?

-Lo siento, no puede. La joven Ayuzawa Misaki me ha dicho que le negara la entrada a usted. Desconozco la razón. –Respondió sin quitarle la vista al rubio. –Pero… Si quiere… Lo puedo solucionar usted sabe cómo, ¿no? –Se mordió el labio.

-No, gracias. –Contestó fríamente, desinteresado. –Ya me voy.

Y se fue, dejando a la recepcionista confusa y enojada. Por su parte, Usui estaba más confuso aún, ¿por qué Misaki le había negado la entrada a la habitación? _Tendrá que ver la Kauffman con eso, seguro._ Pensó, sin embargo no había pruebas de aquello, así que sólo lo aceptó y esperaría a que su novia saliera del hospital para volver a verla y hablar con ella.

Sintió que le jalaban el brazo y se alarmó, entonces, vio al guardaespaldas de la alemana. Él hombre lo empujó dentro de una camioneta negra y se subió en ella, cerrándole la puerta. El rubio, algo aturdido miró dentro del vehículo y a su lado estaba Aldous, el padre.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Preguntó enojado.

-Oh, por nada. Sólo iremos a comprar los anillos y quiero que me ayudes. –Respondió ocultando una carcajada.

-¿Anillos?

-¿Eh? ¡Pero claro! ¡Los anillos para la boda, joven! ¡Tu boda con mi hija!

Abrió los ojos en shock y en asco.

-Usted no puede hacer eso. –Gruñó. –Obligarme a casarme así porque así es totalmente enfermo, por si no lo sabía.

-No te preocupes. –Rió. –Hablé con tu familia, los Walker. Ellos están totalmente de acuerdo con el matrimonio y ayudarán económicamente.

-¿Q-Qué? –Se tensó. –Yo rompí todo lazo con ellos, es imposible. No pueden obligarme a nada ya que no tengo nada que ver con esa… familia.

-Pues ahora sí. Como heredero de la familia Walker, te casarás con mi hija para ayudar económicamente. Tú sabes. –Rió. –Nosotros los Kauffman siempre matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y siempre conseguimos lo que queremos. Al casarte con Emily, la harás feliz y nos ayudarás en cuestiones de empresas, dinero…

-Pero yo no quiero.

-Pues yo sí. Y, ¡oh, mira! Llegamos a la joyería. Quiero decirte que Emily ama con toda su alma el zafiro, así que nos tendremos que concentrar en eso, ¿sí? Y no quiero que te bajes del carro con esa cara de gruñón, siento a la prensa cerca. Sal del auto fingiendo felicidad, que no se note mucho tu desagrado, como si estuvieras de acuerdo en casarte. –Rió descaradamente.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Después de aquel acontecimiento, pasó una semana. La boda estaba a siete días, y para el rubio, faltaban siete días para irse al infierno. Emily llamó diciendo que ya había conseguido el vestido de novia, la iglesia, el banquete… Él sólo quería casarse con una persona: Misaki.

Eso le hizo pensar que hace rato no la veía. Además de que le habían prohibido la entrada de su habitación, no la había vuelto a ver desde que la habían dado de alta, incluyendo el hecho de que Aldous le había prohibido el hablar con Suzuna.

Pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a su antes novia caminando por las calles con Emily. Al parecer tenían una conversación agradable –desde el punto de vista de Takumi- y amable. Se detuvieron en la estación de trenes y se despidieron. Ayuzawa se paró para esperar su metro y el rubio tuvo su oportunidad. Corrió hacia ella con una felicidad inmensa y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Misa-chan, no sabes lo horrible que fue la semana sin ti. –Hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica. -¿Por qué me prohibiste la entrada a tu habitación?

La pelinegra reconoció al instante esa voz y se alarmó. Lo empujó lejos de ella y puso una cara de horror mientras retrocedía.

-¿M-Misaki? –Preguntó confuso Usui. -¿Pasa algo?

Para suerte de la ojos ámbar, su tren acababa de pararse frente a ella y subió lo más rápido que pudo, tratando de alejarse de él. Sin embargo, no terminó ahí: El chico se subió junto con ella, buscando una respuesta. Después de un rato haciendo el papel del gato y el ratón, Takumi tomó la mano de Misaki y la volteó para verla a la cara.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué huyes de mí, Ayuzawa? –Preguntó.

-¡A-Aléjate! –Le suplicó. -¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Me quiere hacer daño! –Empezó a gritar histéricamente, llamando la atención de un guardia y todos los pasajeros. El tren se paró y expulsó a Usui, dejándolo más confuso que antes.

_¿Por qué huyes de mí?_

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo

Suspiró. La boda era ese mismo día, y él no estaba invitado por que se había negado a atropellar a alguien. Sinceramente, una estupidez. Steve maldecía a Aldous, no a Emily, ya que si no hubiese matado a Alice –la madre de Emily- y le hubiera prestado más atención a su hija, no estuviera pasando esto. De hecho, pensó, que tal vez si Alice estuviera viva, Emily y Steve no se hubieran conocido. ¿Hubiese sido lo mejor?

Él estaba enamorado de la alemana.

Si se lo hubiera dicho antes, probablemente fueran pareja. Pero no, el orgullo le ganó.

¿Quién diría que el amor fuera tan dulce pero agrio a la vez? Había oído eso antes, pero no lo creía. Hasta ahora.

-Vamos Steve, no es tan malo. –Se dijo a sí mismo. –Hay otras personas en peores condiciones que tú. Personas que perdieron a sus amores en la guerra, que se van a casar con alguien que no aman…

Que se van a casar con alguien que no aman…

¡Qué se van a casar con alguien que no aman!

Instantáneamente pensó en Usui Takumi y su "ex novia". No podía hacer nada para recuperar a Emily, pero algo que sí podía hacer era detener aquella boda, aunque le costara la vida. Se levantó de su cama y se vistió informal, al fin y al cabo, no estaba invitado. Sabía que era un poco irónico detener la boda de su "amiga" cuando le había dicho a Takumi que se tenía que casar con ella sí o sí. Pero, ¿qué más da?

¿Por qué quería detener la boda?

Se detuvo un momento a pensar. ¿Por qué? No sabía, pero algo le impulsaba a hacerlo. Miró al reloj y vio la hora: 10:32 A.M. La boda empezaría en menos de media hora, a las once. Tendría que llegar sigilosamente y como en una película o libro, interrumpir la boda en la parte de _hable ahora o calle para siempre_ y eso.

Antes de partir, decidió dar una caminata por el parque. Se sentó en una de las bancas, tiró su cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Su estomago gruñía en busca de comida, así que se dirigió a un puesto de helados.

-Hola, ¿a cuánto el de vainilla? –Preguntó.

Una joven de pelo color negro azulado se puso al lado del chico, al parecer también para pedir un helado. Steve la miró y por fin reaccionó.

-¿Samantha?

-Ay Steve, tardas bastante en procesar los datos, ¿no te han dicho? –Se burló.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pidiendo un helado, ¿no ves? Dah.

-Sí, pero… ¿No deberías estar haciendo los últimos preparativos para la boda de Emily? –Preguntó, algo triste.

-¿Haciendo preparativos? Verás, trabajo como criada y hago deberes de lo que me pidan, pero hacerle las cosas a esa enferma mental, nunca. –El chico tuvo una reacción que jamás espero tener cuando insultaran a su amiga: rió.

-Supongo…

-Veo que te abandonó, ¿no? Yo también te iba a preguntar el por qué no estabas en su boda, aunque bueno… Sería un poco doloroso ir a la boda de alguien que amas y que no seas el novio. A menos que seas masoquista. –El peliblanco volvió a reír. –Vamos, no te mereces a Emily ni para que limpie los baños.

-¿Eh?

-¿Tú te casarías con una enferma mental? Probablemente en la luna de miel te asesinaría. –Samantha rió y el chico también. –Además, no sé. Eres un chico muy bueno… Hay muchas mujeres tanto en Japón como en Alemania.

-Sí, creo que sí. Pero… Me enamoré de Emily cuando tenía doce años y yo trece. No sabes lo difícil que es sacar a alguien de tu corazón cuando llevas tanto tiempo enamorado de ella o él. –Suspiró. –Creo que iré a mi casa a suicidarme, con permiso.

-No, no lo harás. –Le tomó el brazo. –Eres un chico genial, ¿sabes? Y el suicido jamás ha sido una opción para nada. –Le sonrió sinceramente. –Todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles pero hay que aprender a superarlos. Hay que poner metas y llegar hasta ellas, dime, ahora que vas en segundo de universidad y trabajarás como criminólogo, ¿te rendirás? He oído que eres el mejor de toda la clase.

-Sí. –Asintió. –Pero yo… No sé… Emily… Ella…

-Steve. –Lo miró directamente a los ojos. –No te dejes vencer por ella. Una chica mimada no es rival para ti, ¿sabes?

-Supongo… Supongo que no, ¿eh? –Le sonrió de vuelta. –Aún así, será algo difícil…

-Entonces, te ayudaré.

-¿Eh?

-Te ayudaré. –Le sonrió cálidamente. –Muchos piensan que soy una interesada, y eso me afecta en lo más profundo. Nunca he tenido una relación seria y la verdad, me duele verte así, Steve. Sobre todo porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que conocieras a Emily. Yo… Yo… Bueno… -Rió. –Creo que no, aún no.

-No te preocupes. –Le sonrió. –Hay mucho tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la boda, dejando al señor del carro de helados ahogándose de flores moe por tanto amor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**MISAKI POV.**

En ese momento me encontraba en la boda de Emily. Por alguna razón, me sentía algo triste, no por ella, si no por mí. Algo me decía que tenía que parar esa boda, pero eso sería romper el corazón de ella, así que no lo hice.

-Emily Kauffman, ¿acepta usted a este hombre para amarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad? –Le preguntó el sacerdote a mi amiga.

-¡Acepto! –Contestó ella feliz. Me sentí algo rara.

-Usui Walker Takumi. - ¿Walker Takumi? Pensé. Ese nombre, lo había escuchado antes. Y su cara me parecía bastante familiar. Algo tenía… -¿Acepta usted a esta mujer para amarla en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad? –Le preguntó mientras yo seguía bastante confusa.

Él nos volteó a ver a todos los espectadores de la ceremonia, como buscando ayuda, entonces, me volteó a ver a mi. Me alteré un poco y no podía quitar mi vista de él. Entonces, volvió con Emily y habló.

-Y-yo…

-¡Alto! –Gritó una voz masculina y volteamos todos. Se veían varios hombres vestidos de oficiales, con armas. La iglesia se tensó y vi al señor Kauffman bastante alterado. ¿Qué pasa? Pensé en ese momento. El guardaespaldas de Emily, Brief, veía todo, sin moverse. Al parecer estaba… Contento.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó alterado el señor Aldous. -¿Por qué tanto oficial?

-Está usted detenido por el asesinato de la señora Ayuzawa Minako. -¿Ayuzawa? Pensé en ese momento ¿Por qué tenía mi apellido? –Y usted, Emily Kauffman, está detenida por intento de homicidio de la joven Ayuzawa Misaki.

Me congelé. ¿Pero, cómo? No recordaba que ella me hubiera intentado asesinar en algún momento. Ella ha sido muy amable, aunque… Quizá esa haya sido la causa por la que desperté en un hospital.

Se llevaron a Emily y al señor Kauffman, junto a su sirvienta Celine. Los guardaespaldas que me cuidaban se fueron y me dejaron indefensa, con Takumi en el altar, aún en shock.

Me miró y lentamente se acercó a mí, pensé que me mataría o algo, pero no fue así: Me abrazó. Millones de recuerdos pasaron por mis ojos y lágrimas brotaron por mis ojos. Lo correspondí el abrazo. Quién sabe si no hubiera llegado la policía en ese momento. No lo hubiera abrazado. Hubiese recuperado mis recuerdos más adelante y me hubiera arrepentido.

-No llores, por favor. –Me dijo y me miró a los ojos. –Cada vez que lloras muero por dentro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**NORMAL POV**

Después de todo lo ocurrido, salieron de ahí y se encontraron a los oficiales tratando de calmar a Emily.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Déjenme! ¡Son unos enfermos! ¡No tienen idea! ¡ES MI ESPOSO! –Gritaba y trataba de golpear a los oficiales.

-Cálmese señorita, antes de que lo haga peor.

-¡NO ENTIENDEN! ¡ERA MI BODA! ¡INTERRUMPIERON MI BODA! ¡OJALÁ Y SE MUERAN TODOS! –Gritó, entonces, agarró una pistola de la cintura de un policía y apuntó a Misaki. -¡TÚ! ¡SE SUPONE QUE PERDISTE LA MEMORIA! ¿¡POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ?! –Estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando Samantha la detuvo.

-Por favor oficial, llévensela antes de que empeore. Tiene un problema mental y necesita ser atendida cuanto antes. –Les instruyó. Asintieron y la subieron al carro. En otro vehículo, iba Aldous, gritándole a todos que era rico y que se escaparía de la cárcel algún día para matarlos a todos. Se lo llevaron y se calmaron un poco.

En otra parte, estaba Steve diciéndole todo a los oficiales: El cómo Emily le dijo que matara a Misaki, también cómo Aldous le ofreció una suma de dinero para que asesinara a la chica, le contó lo de Amara, la segunda personalidad de Emily y los planes a futuro de la familia Kauffman, también Brief se unió y les contó el asesinato de la ex esposa de Aldous, Alice.

Misaki y Takumi se fueron al pent-house, para _aclarar sus asuntos_. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y explicar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meses después.

-D-Doctor, creo que… Necesita ver esto, ya.

-¿Hmm? ¿Qué cosa?

-La paciente Emily Kauffman, necesita ver esto.

-Está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de control, donde se podían supervisar a los pacientes. En uno de esos televisores, se encontraba Emily, abrazando una almohada y riéndose.

-Takumi, dime que me amas. Has estado muy callado el día de hoy. –Rió. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres tener hijos? No hay problema, te doy todos los que quieras, amor. –Rió como una loca.

Los doctores estaban horrorizados por el trauma de aquella chica.

-Dios… Mio… -Dijo el doctor. –Esta chica no tiene remedio, en serio.

-¿Qué haremos con ella?

-No lo sé. Habrá que esperar al futuro.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

-Buenos días. –Escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y sonrió al ver a su compañera de piso.

-Ohayou*, Sam. –Respondió.

-Espero que hayas dormido bien. –Le contestó. –Hoy volveremos a Alemania.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Para terminar ambos la universidad. Japón me agobia un poco por la gran masa de gente y por los malos recuerdos de… Bueno, ella.

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-En unas horas, empaca las maletas.

-¡Eh, pero me tenías que haber avisado antes! –Saltó de la cama a empacar. -¡No seas así!

-Lo siento, pero tú sabes que soy de naturaleza sadista y me encanta verte sufrir. –Rió. –Hice el desayuno, está en la mesa.

-¡Samantha, juro que!

-¡A desayunar, niño! –Lo pateó fuera de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Dios… No puedo más… -Se quejó. –Un poco más y exploto.

-Ayuzawa, la presidenta demoniaca que nunca se rinde… Se rinde. –Se burló. –Ironía…

-Oh, por favor. Cállate, estúpido alienígena pervertido. Y no me llames presidenta, que estamos en la universidad.

-Sí. Y te diría que dejaras de llamarme estúpido alienígena pervertido, pero a mí me gusta. –Le sonrió.

La chica se sonrojó profundamente y volvió a retomar sus apuntes, tratando de evitar a su novio.

-¿Y bien? Tú también tienes que estudiar, idiota… Así que deja de molestarme.

-A diferencia tuya, tengo una capacidad para retener lo que me dicen en la escuela y evitarme el estudio. –Se volvió a burlar. –A-y-u-z-a-w-a. –Le dijo al oído.

-¡CALLATE, SÓLO, CALLATE! –Le gritó y lo sacó fuera de su habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿E… Estás enojado conmigo? –Preguntó curiosa. No hubo respuesta.

-U-Usui… Mira, no fue mi intención. Él me agarró del brazo y me besó. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Tora, en serio! –Le decía. –Malentiendes mucho las cosas.

-Oh, claro, y no hiciste nada para detenerlo.

-¡Por qué él me apretaba con mucha fuerza! Mira, tú sabes que jamás besaría a alguien que no fuera tú, porque nadie lo hace mejor que tú, Usui pero… -Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que le había dicho y se sonrojó terriblemente. El rubio la volteó a ver y ella pudo ver un pequeño y leve sonrojo en la cara de su novio.

_Se ve adorable_, pensó. _Debería hacerlo más a menudo… ¿¡PERO EN QUÉ RAYOS PIENSO?!_

-Te perdonaré…

-Gracias, no quiero dormir con la culpa.

-Si me das un beso.

-¿Eh?

-Un beso, en la boca, preferente con lengua.

-¿¡QUÉ?! C-claro que no. ¡Prefiero morir con culpa que…!

Entonces, Takumi sacó su arma más letal: La cara de cachorro triste. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esa carita? No tuvo más opción, a lo cual se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios. Él la agarró de la cintura para acercarla más a él y estuvieron así alrededor de dos minutos, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron aire.

-T-tú… Eres un aprovechado. –Se sonrojó al separarse de él.

-Aún me debes el beso con lengua… -Le sonrió. –Y te lo sacaré esta noche.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Eres cruel, Misaki… -Fingió tristeza y dolor. –Yo sólo te pedía cariño…

Ella finalmente explotó y lo sacó de una patada de la habitación. Se recostó en la cama y puso una almohada en su cabeza.

Sí, esperaría a la noche.

0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¡FIN DEL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Al fin, sjdhfakdja. Perdón por hacerle un final tan apresurado, pero es que quería terminarlo YA, porque tengo una idea nueva para otro (Que obviamente, será también de KWMS) **

***Si estás leyendo esto, es porque probablemente no has leído el bonus, así que te recomiendo leerlo. :D***

**Gracias a anitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (y las a que tiene xD) por darle review a todos los capítulos, se te agradece, chica! Y eso…**

**Un saludo!**


	11. BONUS: Thousand Years

_Misaki había recibido un mensaje de texto de su novio, Usui. Éste decía:_

"_Si tienes tiempo libre después de tu clase, ven al jardín de la universidad, te estaré esperando. Te amo."_

_Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. ¿Qué tramaba este hombre? Seguro era una tontería, pensaba ella, pero estaba bastante intrigada por saberlo, tanto, que deseaba que la clase de derecho terminara ya._

_Ella estudiaba para ser abogada, pues era su sueño prácticamente desde que nació. Siempre había luchado por el bien de los demás, aunque le costara su propia vida._

_Takumi había pagado la mejor universidad en Japón para ella y él, para estar juntos. Él estudiaba medicina, lo cual trajo consecuencias de miles de chicas de su clase muriéndose por conquistarlo. Obviamente, ella se ponía celosa, pero el rubio ignoraba las peticiones de las alumnas y se concentraba únicamente en su amor: Misaki._

_El profesor dio fin a la clase y la pelinegra salió corriendo al jardín. Se sorprendió por no ver a nadie, sólo a ella y la hermosa flora que ahí estaba._

_Era grande, lleno de pasto, rosas, claveles… Muy colorido. En el centro había una especie de kiosco blanco, cubierto con enredaderas que tenían flores. A lo lejos, se podía ver una gran fuente de agua, con dos ángeles en la punta, sosteniendo un jarrón._

_Era hermoso, muchas parejas de novios venían aquí a almorzar, y en San Valentín esto se llenaba de declaraciones de amor, besos, abrazos, chocolates…_

_Sintió unos brazos rodeándola, y sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían. Se volteó y pudo ver la cara sonriente de su novio, acompañada de unos ojos esmeraldas._

_-Llegaste más rápido que yo. Te felicito. –Le dijo el rubio, besándola en la frente, aún sin separarse del abrazo._

_-Eres más lento que yo. Te felicito. –Le contestó, soltando una risita y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Takumi, entonces, él se separó de ella._

_-Mmm… ¿Segura? Una carrera hasta la fuente, entonces… Una, dos, ¡Tres! –Gritó su novio, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar siquiera._

_-¡E-eh! ¡Eso es trampa, idiota! –Le gritó, corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa._

_Ambos corrieron hacia la fuente, y, cómo no, ganó Takumi. Él le sonrió victorioso, mientras ella aún seguía tratando de conseguir aire para sus pulmones._

_-¡Eso fue trampa! ¡No me diste tiempo! ¡Tú sólo saliste corriendo! –Le dijo._

_-No, no fue trampa. –Sonrió. –Tus piernas fueron demasiado lentas como para reaccionar y salir corriendo, A-yu-za-wa. –Enfatizó._

_Ella gruñó y le dio la espalda._

_-Oh por favor Misaki, por lo menos déjame decirte el propósito por el cual te traje aquí._

_Volteó la cabeza un poco con la ceja arqueada. Era cierto, el mensaje. Se volteó completamente para verlo cara a cara y lo miró con una expresión de pregunta._

_-Acompáñame al kiosco. –Dijo él, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia dicho lugar. _

_Se paró frente a ella y le sonrió. De su bolso sacó una caja algo misteriosa, pequeña pero no dejaba de intrigar a Misaki. Se puso de rodillas, abrió la pequeña cajita y sacó un anillo; se lo puso a su novia y sonrió._

_-Ayuzawa Misaki, desde que te conocí, supe que eras la ideal, aunque fueses algo enojona, pero eso me encanta de ti. Ver tus expresiones cuando te sonrojas, enojas y te pones feliz. El día que nos hicimos novios, llegué a mi apartamento feliz. No podía dormir de tanta felicidad. Pero, un día, decidí algo. Ser novios no era suficiente. Así que… Por favor… __**¿Te casarías conmigo?**_

_La pelinegra se sonrojó como tomate maduro y empezó a balbucear cosas que ni ella entendía. Se hiperventilaba con su mano libre y se puso nerviosa._

_-S-sí… -Dijo ella, en un suspiro que ni ella escuchó._

_Hubo un silencio._

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, al no escuchar las palabras de su chica._

_Otro silencio._

_-¡Q-qué sí! ¡N-n-no lo volveré a repetir! –Dijo avergonzada, pero a la vez feliz._

_Un silencio más. Entonces, Takumi sonrió y empezó a reír como un niño pequeño después de que le dijeran que lo llevarían al parque. Cargó a Misaki en sus brazos y empezó a dar vueltas por todo el jardín, riendo y bastante contento._

_-¡Me dijo que sí, me dijo que sí! –Gritaba, con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_-¡B-b-bájame! ¡Me estoy mareando, Usui! –Le suplicó, pero él la ignoraba._

_El rubio corrió dentro de la universidad donde aún había gente como maestros, alumnos y el director que deambulaba por los pasillos. Entonces, gritó:_

_-¡Señoras y señores, me dijo que sí! –Todos lo felicitaron y aplaudieron a los novios. Las chicas que comúnmente trataban de seducir a Takumi, se enojaron y se fueron, celosas, rabiosas._

_El ojiverde estaba que no podía de felicidad. Después de un rato, se besaron y volvieron a aplaudir. Era, simplemente, perfecto. _

_La boda se celebraría en unos meses, cuando terminaran la universidad. Ambos estaban ansiosos por ese día, que ya llegara._

_El día en que un Alienígena y una presidenta demoniaca, se casarían. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Misaki, por favor, ponte el vestido. Lo compré para ti y no te lo has probado aún. Quiero ver cómo te queda. –Ordenaba Minako a su hija, que en unas horas, sería su boda. **(Para los que dicen ¿No se supone que estaba muerta Minako? Pues sí, pero este era el One-Shot que hacía, así que lo siento si les causé confusión xD No planeaba ponerlo en el fic, pero me pareció... Bueno, al final lo puse)**

-Ya voy mamá. –Obedeció Misaki, entrando a la habitación a ponérselo. El vestido, lo único que faltaba para completar el kit de novia. Su cabello estaba suelto, con las puntas chinas. A un lado, tenía una orquídea blanca, como brocho. Aoi se había encargado de eso y de maquillarla. Nada exagerado: Brillo labial, rubor, delineador y sombras que resaltaban sus ojos ámbar.

Tardó unos minutos en salir. Cuando salió, su madre abrió la boca de la impresión; se veía hermosa. Un largo vestido no muy abultado, con mangas transparentes, las cuales tenían un estampado de flores, obviamente, el vestido era blanco. Debajo de la cintura, había una rosa de tela, que complementaba el vestido. Parecía una princesa, y Minako no dudaba que a Usui se le caería la mandíbula al verla.

-Hi-hija… Te ves… Hermosa. –Le comentó su madre, sonriendo.

-Obviamente. –Agregó Aoi. –Yo la maquillé, la peiné y diseñé el vestido.

Minako rió. –Muchas gracias, Aoi. Takumi te lo agradecerá. –El peliazul rió.

Misaki estaba bastante nerviosa, sobretodo porque usaba tacones y no sabía cómo caminar con ellos. Tenía miedo –sí, la kaichou demoniaca con miedo- De hacer el ridículo en la iglesia, tropezándose con ellos camino al altar.

Las damas de honor, Sakura y Shizuko, tocaron la puerta. –Pasen. –Dijo Misaki. Al ver lo preciosa que se veía su amiga, sonrieron.

-¡TE VES HERMOSA! –Gritó felizmente Sakura, la cual traía dos coletas y un vestido corto.

-Takumi se quedará ciego de lo hermosa, Misaki. –Agregó Shizuko, acomodando sus lentes. Ella traía también un vestido, igual que Sakura.

-G-gracias… Supongo. –Les contestó, sonrojada.

-¿Nerviosa, Misaki? –Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Ella la reconoció al instante.

-¡Satsuki! –Corrió a abrazarla. -¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Te ves tan moeeee! Ojalá y yo fuera Takumi, ¿sabes? –Rió con flores moe a su alrededor.

Todos en la sala rieron y miraron al reloj. ¡Se había pasado tan rápido el tiempo! Faltaba tan sólo media hora para que empezara la ceremonia.

-¡Dios mío, hija! ¡Hay que apurarnos, si no, dejaremos plantado a Takumi en el altar! –Dijo su madre, preparando las cosas. -¡Te espero en la limosina, hija!

0o0o0 – Con Takumi – 0o0o0

-Takumi, deja de sonreír como idiota. Entiendo que sea el día de tu boda, pero… Por favor, para. –Decía Gerard, su hermano.

Él lo ignoró y siguió sonriendo.

-En unos minutos llegará Misaki aquí a la iglesia y, créeme, le darás una mala impresión.

-Calla, soltero amargado. –Le respondió el rubio. –Tú que ni casado estás, ni prometido. No sabes lo que se siente.

-Ay, yo sólo decía. –Fingió ofenderse.

En unos minutos, llegó el ex Staff del maid-latte. - Y no, no había cerrado. Ahora se había convertido en un restaurante gourmet de cinco estrellas- Subaru, Honoka, Satsuki, Erika, Sen, Mochi, Aoi e incluso Nagisa, que tenía su propio restaurante tropical en la playa.

Los violinistas y la pianista empezaron a tocar, señal de que la novia, había llegado.

Takumi se puso muy nervioso y no quitaba su mirada de la puerta de entrada. Pronto, se abrió, dejando ver a Satsuki –la cual hacía el papel de la niña de las flores y la que tiraba el arroz -, Shizuko y Sakura atrás de ella, sonriendo –menos Shizuko, obviamente, que trataba de mantener una cara neutra. –Y… Minako, pero no había rastro de Misaki.

Confundido, seguía mirando a la puerta. Nada. Hasta que apareció Shintani enfrente y luego, Misaki. Los ojos del rubio empezaron a brillar y empezó a sonreír como idiota de nuevo.

Hinata tomó el brazo de Misaki y la llevó lentamente hacia el altar, donde los esperaba un Takumi sonriendo e impresionado por la belleza de su próxima esposa.

_Heart beats fast,  
Colors and promises,  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
to fall  
But watching you stand alone,  
all of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

Frente al altar, soltó el brazo de la pelinegra y se puso de rodillas para decir unas palabras.

_One step closer…_

-Usui Takumi, cuida muy bien de esta mujer. Y como no lo hagas, habrá muchos hombres que si lo harán. Trátala gentilmente, y hazla feliz. –Dicho esto, fue a su respectiva banca, a un lado de su novia: Suzuna.

La ceremonia pasó rápido en la mente de los dos, hasta llegar a la parte más importante de todas.

-Ayuzawa Misaki, ¿Acepta usted a este hombre como su legítimo esposo, para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

-A-acepto. –Contestó nerviosa.

El sacerdote volteó a ver al rubio.

-Usui Walker Takumi, ¿Acepta usted a esta mujer como su legítima esposa, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza?

-Acepto. –Dijo firme, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Ahora bien. –Hizo una pausa y los miró a los dos. –Pueden besarse.

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you  
_ _Darlin' don't be afraid  
_ _I have loved you for a_  
_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a  
_ _Thousand more_

Al principio fue un beso corto, pero luego, fue uno profundo y lleno de amor. La gente empezó a aplaudir y a tomar fotos. Por un lado, Shizuko trataba de contener las lágrimas y Minako se soltó en llanto, de felicidad. Satsuki lanzaba flores moe por todos lados, Suzuna aplaudía y Shintani lloraba en su hombro.

Ambos, Misaki y Takumi, salieron de la iglesia. El rubio cargaba a su esposa. A **su** Misaki. Ya no era Misaki Ayuzawa, ahora, oficialmente, era Usui Misaki.

Aoi, que persiguió a la novia en su recorrido por la iglesia, le dio el ramo de rosas.

-Tonta, lo olvidaste. –Dijo algo molesto, pero feliz por su amiga.

Ella tomó el ramo y lo tiró con los ojos cerrados. Había caído en las manos de Suzuna. Shintani se sonrojó un poco pero le sonrió, cosa que ella repitió.

Se subieron a la limosina para partir a la fiesta que era en un local gigante.

_And all along  
I believed__I would find you  
__Time has brought  
__Your heart to me  
__ I have loved you  
for a Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Misaki saludaba a los invitados acompañada de Takumi. Él se sentía tan contento de tenerla a su lado, y esta vez, para siempre. Ni la muerte –según el rubio- los podría separar. Se reencontrarían en el cielo y empezarían su nueva vida ahí.

La pista de baile estaba llena de gente gozando la fiesta. Takumi le ofreció la mano a su esposa para bailar con ella. Era una pieza lenta, por lo que trataron de bailar lentamente. Afortunadamente, gracias a la ayuda de Tora, Misaki aprendió a bailar ese tipo de canciones.

Entre los invitados se encontraban Sakura y Kuuga, Samantha y Steve –que habían venido desde Alemania únicamente a eso, a pesar de los problemas que le habían causado a la pareja, pero ya se habían reconciliado; Maria y su esposo. Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban ahí –incluso el trío de idiotas-

Al terminar la fiesta, la pareja de casados se dirigió a la luna de miel, a comenzar su nueva vida juntos.

A amarse para siempre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**¿Les gustó? Por favor, denme sus opiniones. :3**


End file.
